Faith, Love and Beauty
by Whiteling
Summary: An AU BatB tale set in Rome 64 A.D. A mysterious Beast, a vulnerable Beauty and the life-changing events that bring them together. Also includes characters from The Storykeepers
1. Prologue

This is a tale about love, and how love, faith and true beauty are more powerful than wickedness and adversity.

For the story you are about to be told, took place during an age of true heroes and terrible villains. A perilous time where if one's beliefs and faith differed from the more egotistical higher authorities, you faced fierce persecution.

However, even in those times of fear and sorrow, one had to find the strength and faith to face a new day. To one such network of valiant people - friendship, loyalty and above all, love, were highly valued. But our story truly begins almost two years before a terrible catastrophe and the dire consequences that followed… it is a tale you may find familiar, yet in some ways very different from the versions you've either read or encountered…

* * *

_In Ancient times, the Roman empire stretched from the wilds of __Caledonia__ to the_ _magnificent_ _Mediterranean as far as the Arabian desert, tightening it's grip on what would soon be known as the Holy Land in the far future._

_Far in the city of Rome, __a young emissary lived in __an elaborate villa. __Although he had everything his heart desired, the youth was cold, reclusive and unyielding._

_But then, one tempestuous spring evening, an old peddler woman stumbled into the villa and offered him a rare western rose, in return for shelter from the storm._

_Repulsed by her ghastly appearance, the ambassador sneered at the gift, and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for Beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a woman of unearthly power and beauty._

_The emissary tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart.  
_

_And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, placing a powerful spell on the villa, upon all who lived there._

_Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his property, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered, had become an enchanted mosaic, depicting two rosebushes each with twelve roses, representing two years, which will wilt/fade away as each month passes._

_If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return before the time the final bloom vanished, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast until the end of his days._

_As time passed, he fell into despair, and lost all manner of hope, for what woman could ever learn to love...a Beast?_

**AN:Of course instead of stained glass, I pictured a mosaic depicting the prologue**

**OK go easy on me everyone, this is one the few other fics not focusing on my KMQ OCs. It's cool if you like it and if not, ignore it. Simple as that.**


	2. The Beauty

_**Sometimes I want to run away**_

_**But this where I'm going to be**_

_**So why do I keep wondering**_

_**If there's something more for me**_

_**Down the meadow, past the ravine**_

_**Does to grass grow, greener than green?**_

_**Are there places I've never dreamed of**_

_**Out in the wide open world?**_

_**-White dove in the silver sky**_

_**I've got apples and berries to give you**_

_**Wherever it is you fly**_

_**I'd be so overjoyed if you take me with you**_

_**Out where freedom awaits**_

_**Far beyond these fences and gates**_

_**No more sorrow, only tomorrow**_

_**Out in the wide open world**_

_**Would I discover the me that's inside**_

_**Out in the wide open world?**_

_- Out in the wide open world, _The princess and the pea

**Chapter 1: The Beauty**

_**Rome 64 A.D.**_

It was a time of turmoil, for on July 18th - a great fire had broken out in the merchant area. The flames had raged six days and seven nights before it was finally quelled.

The Roman Emperor Nero himself blamed the disaster on the Christians; beginning a terrible campaign intending to have them annihilated. Yet in light of this dreadful event, the Christian network continued on - in secret. These daring men and women risked their lives night and day to help one another and keep alive the stories of the Christ.

However, although both sides will have a future part to play, the redemption of the Beast lay in the heart of an unusual person.

A young woman with long earthy brown hair that fell down her back passed through the market place with basket in hands. She had pale skin, peridot green almond eyes and rosebud lips. Although considered a rather demure beauty by the locals, she gave almost little to no care for her looks, preferring to prove herself through the efforts she puts into her work as seamstress. Rhoswen was her name, and she dearly loved her father, Moran O' Midhir—as he did his only child.

He was a humble carpenter of Celtic blood; when he was a young boy, he'd been captured from his native Britannia and sold in Italy as a slave up until he was able to buy his freedom. Still, Moran was considered a foreigner and ex-slave by most of the population - Rhoswen had fortunately been born after he became a freedman.

Her mother Fionnoula, who had originated from the untamed land of Hibernia, had passed away when Rhoswen was still a young girl. It was through her that Rhoswen had discovered her hand at sewing and dancing. Almost every evening, mother and daughter would occasionally mend a garment or piece together gowns and dresses; other times Fionnoula and Moran taught their child old stories, songs and dances - discreetly of course. For back then, the days were just as perilous, and yet they endured.

Not long after that, Fionnoula had become gravely ill and died. Moran and Rhoswen missed her every day. Though Rhoswen could remember her through her own love of stories and music. It helped her feel closer and kept her mother's memory alive in her own way, even though the bond between herself and her father would soon be tested.

During the recent fire that consumed most of Rome, she and her father had been out making deliveries and like most of the other citizens, had fled from the spreading flames. While her father and several others had been called to the palace to aid the best the can - in Moran's case rebuilding- Rhoswen had been helping at a shelter with several others. By midday, she'd gone searching for various strangers for their relatives but once she came back, most of the people who'd been helping at the shelter had been led away by a centurion to Nero's temporary headquarters.

Later to her horror, Rhoswen found out that the group had been brought before Nero was accused of knowing the guilty party responsible for the ongoing inferno. And when no one stepped forward to confess , the women present were sent to the docks and sold to the merchants while the men met their doom at the Circus Maximus.

Fearing for her father's life, Rhoswen fled in search of him. Luckily he was unharmed, but shaken by the devastation around him. The O' Midhir home and wood-shop was thankfully spared, however, as presumed several of their neighbors had gone missing. Both Father and daughter had a sneaking suspicion how and for what reason.

However tumultuous these times were, the O' Midhirs couldn't afford to take sides, even though they had good reasons to despise Caesar and his followers. And besides through their hard work and hope they might not have to stay in Rome too long.

So it was a wary Rhoswen who weaved her way through the streets eying her surroundings furtively.

Now, back in those times the Romans greeted one another with: '_Salve_!' ;which meant health. However, she and her father in their native tongue said '_Dia dhuit_ '.

She'd been so intent on her errand that she bumps into a soldier by mistake.

"Watch where you're going, woman!" The armored man growled, glaring down at her.

Fearfully, the young woman took a step back, clutching her basket. "_Tá brón orm_ - I mean, my apologies, sir."

Thankfully, the soldier only scowled at Rhoswen then continued on his way.

Inconceivable! She'd already bumped into _one_ hostile centurion before - and he was the most notorious of his legion to boot! Rhoswen was certainly fortunate to escape him before he could actually find an excuse to arrest her. Yet since then, she couldn't help the rising ominous feeling somehow that that this particular scoundrel was 'dogging her footsteps' since then, so to speak. Whether it was from her crashing into him even if it was a mistake or because he suspected her as a Christian, she didn't know and preferred not to find out.

"Sold! For twenty pieces of gold!"

Rhoswen started then stared sadly at an auction selling off people as slaves.

She was feeling her heart going out for the Christians - they're still people after all. Why should they be persecuted just for not agreeing with the Roman's beliefs or for something they could be innocent of? It was hard for her not to, since she and her father didn't think too highly of Nero or of his bigoted supporters.

Furthermore, she wondered what was so compelling about their religion or the stories of the one they call the Christ…

* * *

Not too far away, a stranger wearing a purple cloak surveyed the view of Rome and how it was after the fire.

This one was a handsome woman with ginger hair, prominent grey eyes and a creamy complexion.

"I see that my vision was not as greatly exaggerated as I had hoped it'd be." she said this with a rueful sigh.

Her gift of foresight could sometimes be either a blessing or a curse. And her premonition about this the building conflict that culminates during the Great fire was one of the few Celandine had been hoping was wrong. Nearly two years ago, that same vision also showed her something important, then she'd been given a task by someone rapturous. And it had involved a young indifferent Roman, who unlike many of his more truculent peers, didn't care at all about choosing sides so long as it didn't affect his withdrawn lifestyle.

Things weren't going to change unless something drastic were to help him become a better human not only for himself but those that will soon need so Celandine cast the Beast spell upon the young legate not only as penance, but as a test to see if he could change for the better by truly seeing who were the true monsters and who were the victims.

However because of one act of kindness he'd done once, he'd been given two years to break the enchantment placed upon him and his servants.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a man's rough voice, she turned in time to see a soldier talking down a young woman. The girl had fearfully apologized in Gaelic at first -a tongue known the Celts - before repeating her words in the standard dialect.

Celandine watched the skittish young woman from a respectful distance.

"A Roman born Briton?" She questioned curiously, then grew a mysterious smile, "Ah, so this is the _one_. But we'll see just how well she can handle herself, it should prove enlightening."

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: And we're introduced to the Beauty of this BatB retelling. Rhoswen O Midhir's a young woman who finds herself in the midst of the conflict. ****Yet does not yet know where she stands.**

**Quick fun fact - The designers and artists wanted Belle to be noticeable in a crowded town, so they paid close attention to her wardrobe - she's the only person wearing blue, while the townsfolk wear red, green, orange and brown.**

**Plus I've watched a few Storykeepers episodes and none of the women wore green, so it'd be something to fit Rhoswen - make her stand out without meaning to not just her roots.**


	3. New friends

_**Whatever you do, I'll do it too  
Show me everything and tell me how  
It all means something  
And yet nothing to me**_

**_I can see there's so much to learn_**  
**_It's all so close and yet so far_**  
**_I see myself as people see me_**  
**_Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there_**

**_I wanna know, can you show me_**  
**_I wanna know about these_**  
**_strangers like me_**

-_Strangers like me_, Phil Collins

**Chapter 2: New friends**

The street was so crowded with stands, sellers and other people that they nearly blocked Rhoswen's way to her home.

"Justin, look out!" a little girl's voice cried, startling Rhoswen out of her thoughts.

She turned just before a wagon almost ran over a little boy in yellow that was juggling. From the look of him, he must be of African origins.

"Who taught you how to drive?" He inquired, giving the passengers an annoyed glance.

Not too far was a woman, who Rhoswen recognized as the Baker's wife, Helena. Rhoswen knew her because she'd often bought bread from their bakery - also because Helena and her husband were the only ones who didn't look at Rhoswen as though she were a flake.

Those on the wagon consisted of a little girl in a faded pink tunic named Anna, and two little boys one dressed in a blue tunic and vest while the last one was clearly the youngest wearing a white shirt. They were brother Justin and Marcus. Holding the reins to the wagon was an adolescent, no older than sixteen in icterine colored clothes named Zakkai or 'Zak' for short. He was currently glaring down at the little African boy with distrust.

"Hey, that's our bread!" scolded the teenager.

The child in yellow was juggling now not only the balls but a loaf of bread as well. The boy in blue tried to snatch the loaf back but the other boy already stuffed it into his mouth and ate it, much to the crowd's amusement.

Next, Benjamin bar Simeon_ - _Ben to his friends_- _the Baker, came up laughing heartily. "Wonderful!"

"Of course those pastries will juggle even better." The boy in yellow remarked pointing to the wagon.

"Well I think we should see this."

Anna handed the boy three pastries which he began to juggle easily.

Rhoswen, chose that moment to come forward, "Here, let me help pay for the bread loaf and for those."

The Baker's family turned at the sound of her voice.

"Ah, Rhoswen!" Ben greeted with a warm smile.

"_Dea-maidin_, everyone. Oh!" And Rhoswen blushed embarrassedly, having forgotten that there weren't many people that could speak Gaelic like her family. "Uhm, I mean…"

However, Helena smiled kindly, "It's fine, Rhoswen. Where are you off to?"

"Just making a few rounds before I head for home," Rhoswen answered. "If I keep the way I am, father and I could gather enough to leave Rome and find a better life beyond the sea. Maybe even see the country where my parents had been born and raised."

Ben chuckled warmly, "So you're another one who'd like to see life outside Rome. Let me assure you, the world is vast, and there so much more out there than what you see before your eyes."

"Yeah, like the old monster legend." Justin mentioned.

Rhoswen's ears perked up with interest, "What legend?"

"People say there was once villa near impossible to find." The boy said guilelessñy, "Rumor had it that a mysterious creature resides there."

"A creature?" Rhoswen questioned, "What kind?"

"No one has seen it and lived to tell the tale," the little African boy piped, his voice lowered to a mysterious tone as that of a dramatic storyteller. "Many claim a young Roman legate had vanished from there almost two years ago."

Rhoswen raised her eyebrows, "I never heard of anything like that in all my time living here."

"Well, I don't put too much stock in these old myths and superstition," Ben says distractedly with a shrug, before turning to a potential buyer.

"But there's still those who ventured into that one section of the forest and are never seen again." Zak added darkly.

"Really? That IS strange…" comments Rhoswen.

While Cyrus was teaching Anna how to juggle, Rhoswen saw Ben speaking to several people and at some point heard him whisper to them conspirationally: "Meeting tonight at the parlor's den."

Her curiosity was aroused. What's that all about? She made a mental reminder to herself that she should try and see for herself.

* * *

Some time later when the sun was setting, the young Briton woman returned to her home.

"_Athair__, __tá mé__sa bhaile_!" Rhoswen called

The only reply she got was a fervid amount of cursing in Gaelic.

"Why is it that my more elaborate crafts never come out the way I want them to?" Her father, Moran, grumbled as he emerged from his workshop.

He was of average size and fair skinned with his graying hair, moustache and beard being the same shade of bistre brown as his daughter. However, unlike the other men in Rome, he wore some makeshift pants.

Rhoswen shook her head in mild amusement at her father's exasperated tirade and she reminded him, "But many of your works have come out remarkably well also!"

"This time, it's another story! I'll never have anything ready by the time the festival begins!" Moran replied glaring at the assortment of tools and wood on the far table.

Rhoswen blinked inquisitively, "Why is that?"

Usually she and her father didn't partake too much within festivals, preferring to remain neutral-wise when it came to Roman holidays.

"Why? Because I've been invited to give a demonstration of my woodcarving skills at the upcoming festival - and that's just months away!" Moran huffed.

"And you will. What's more, they'll all see what a grand craftsman you are."

"Do you truly believe I can do it?"

"That's what daughters are for," Rhoswen said with a smile.

Moran returned it indulgently, "Well if you say so…I'll have this done in no time!"

Suddenly filled with enthusiasm, he picked up his tools and went back to his project. "Did you have a good time in town today, mo leanbh?"

"I helped a little boy get his breakfast. And I have to deliver a mended garment later tonight," Then she feels the insecure thoughts worm it's way into her mind, "Athair…Do you think me…odd?"

"A hard working young lady like yourself, odd?" Moran was so stunned by the question that he actually turned to look at his child. "Where on Earth would you get such a ridiculous idea?"

"Oh, I don't know." Rhoswen sat down on a stool, slumping her shoulders, "It's just that there's no one I can talk to save for the Baker and his family. And they're often busy."

_And yet I wonder what they're up to this evening?_ She wondered. Then said aloud, "Also, half the other people in Rome talk. I already know they think me strange - in more ways than one."

"Feh, they talk about me too." Moran shrugged, "You know, _peregrini_. _Barbarian_…the usual sort. But so what? You shouldn't let what they say get to you."

Rhoswen dropped her gaze morosely, "I suppose, though I'm not sure I'll be finding any honest suitors sometime soon."

"What of Tacticus?" Moran questions as he continued carving, "He's a handsome fellow - seems decent enough even if he is a centurion. I could easily say the same for Cassius Marcellus."

Indeed. Compared to the more brutal soldiers, Tacticus and Cassius appeared to be the only fairly decent men working in the Roman military.

"True, he's handsome - aloof and respectful all at once too. Same with Cassius. Oh but _Athair_, I just can't see myself settling down with one of _them_!" She sighs, "Do you remember when you met _máthair_? You said when you first started wooing her, you knew."

Moran paused in his work to rest his chin in is hand wistfully, "The stars were certainly brighter then."

"Athair, you found true love," Rhoswen said to her father, "That's all I want if I _do_ marry."

"I see. But you just remember, Rhoswen, you are an O' Midhir - a part of my native Britannia as I am. No matter what, I'm on your side. Besides if all goes well, it could be the start of a new life for us - hopefully far from Nero's unhinged reign." He said the last sentence soberly.

* * *

That night, Rhoswen finished mending and delivering the finished garment and was on her way home. It was then she noticed people discreetly headed for the parlor's den.

Still fascinated with what Ben had mentioned, Rhoswen decided she'd head back home later. So she followed them carefully, making sure to stay top the shadows.

A pair stopped at the door to knock. Then Rhoswen sees one of them etch something in the ground with a stick full view for the one behind the door. The figure he drew looked like a fish. That must've been the password to be let in because she saw Zak open the door for them. Then she saw him take a broom and sweep the symbol away.

Carefully, Rhoswen walked up to the door and gave two quick knocks then stepped back.

Zak approached the small door window and looked at her derisively. "You!"

"Good evening to you too, Zak," Rhoswen sighed, kneeling to draw the fish figure in the dusty ground.

She might be a friend of Helena's, but Zak still distrusted Rhoswen and her father because they were Britons.

"Is that Rhoswen?" Helena's hushed voice curiously.

"We can't let her in, she doesn't know the sign!"

"You mean…_this _sign?" Rhoswen said with a wry smile, motioning what she drew on the ground.

The door opened and she was let inside, Zak then went out briefly to sweep away the image.

Not many turned to look in her direction, save for the children that lived in the bakery with warm greetings.

"I still say it's a bad idea," Zak whispered, casting a sour look at Rhoswen, "She and her father could be spies for Nero!"

"I am most certainly NOT a spy, Zakkai!" Rhoswen said indignantly to him, "Least of all to that selfish lout they call a emperor!"

"See? She's our friend!" Marcus said innocently.

"Shh! He's starting!" Anna shushed them.

Ben walked to the part of the room where everyone could see him. "Friends of Jesus, I want to thank you all for risking so much to be here."

_Ah, so this was a Christian meeting…_Rhoswen thought, _No wonder they were so secretive, maybe this could give me some insight on their faith._

"You know, some things never change thirty years ago when Jesus was teaching in Galilee, the Romans were so suspicious of gatherings, people had to leave the city to hear him speak. One day, Jesus and his disciples had gone acr- "

There was short knocking and everyone went quiet. A moment later, Anna was helping the little boy in yellow, Cyrus, to an empty seat. Rhoswen gently mouths 'Hi' to him. The boy returned it with sheepish grin.

"He could be leading he Roman army right to our door!" protested Zak.

"Zak, he's only a boy." Ben replied with worry, "And he's as welcome as anyone."

Ben's answer made Rhoswen's heart inflate with gratitude. This was a nice change, being welcomed into something even though you're a little different.

Soon Ben continued with the story, Rhoswen listened intently. It was a tale of how Jesus and his disciples returned to shore and find a large gathering of people there. The only food available was five fishes and two barley loaves from a young boy. Yet Jesus accepted them and began to break the food into portions and gave to his disciples to give the food to the people. And everyone had enough to eat, filling what was left over with twelve baskets!

Suddenly Marcus asked, "Ben, what happened to the boy with the bread?"

"Well…he grew up and became a baker." Ben answered, "Just like his father."

Helena then pinched her husband's cheek lovingly, making him flush. "Oh, but I think he's much handsomer than his father."

Rhoswen gasped with wonder then she giggled at Helena's words.

Suddenly there came a harsh rapping causing everyone to freeze. "Open up, in the name of Nero!"

"I told you they were trouble!" Zak cried.

"Stop it," Rhoswen retorted thought gritted teeth, her hands in fists at her sides.

"Quick! You all know what to do!"

At once, everyone scattered to find hiding places. Rhoswen and a few of the children took cover behind what looked to be a curtain that hid them entirely from head to foot. They couldn't see what was happening but they could certainly hear quite well.

The door was broken down then came the angry voice of a centurion.

"You there! Where are all the Christians hiding?"

Rhoswen's eyes grew wide with fright and she had to bite her lower lip to keep from whimpering. She knew that voice anywhere!

It belonged to the same vicious centurion she'd accidentally bumped into the second day of the fire. She'd gone looking for her father in fear for his welfare, just when she turned a corner she crashed right into that particular guard by mistake. He'd reacted angrily of course, and had roughly pulled her by her forearms so that she would face him - and her appearance had caught him by complete surprise. Whatever it may have been, his grip had still loosened just enough for Rhoswen to get away. However after that, during her rounds in the daytime she sometimes spots him in the vicinity - enough reason for her to avoid the area for a while. At first it seemed like a grim coincidence, but now she's thinking that he may be pursuing her in secret - suspicion or retaliation? Either way, it was still sinister.

"I'll eat this clay if you find anyone hiding in here!" came Zak's somewhat confident voice.

A thud was heard followed by a yelp. Then came the dreaded words: "Search this place!"

Next, there was a chaotic uproar. The Christians either fled or deliberately knocked over things to distract the soldiers.

A frantic Rhoswen and her companions threw the cloth over their would-be attackers, the girl took one of the children's hands and bolted for the exit.

They were close to safety when they had to hide again. Up ahead were a few soldiers. Rhoswen dropped her gaze then saw some small pebbles at her feet, giving her an idea.

She picks one up and throws it a little distance away. It landed in an alley, hitting something which feel and knocked over random object, causing a commotion loud enough for the soldiers to go investigate.

At last, she helped reunited the children with Ben and Helena who did a quick head count.

"I'm sorry the meeting didn't go the way you hoped it would." Rhoswen said softly.

"It doesn't matter, the soldiers are always suspicious of gatherings. And this isn't the first time, a meeting place has been ransacked."

"We always help people too. And you know Zak WAS wrong about you." the little boy, Marcus, whose hand she'd grabbed in the chaos commented.

"That's right," Justin nodded in agreement, "A woman brave enough to risk herself to help us, forgetting the danger can't be our enemy!"

It caught Rhoswen by surprise. Here she was, virtually a stranger among them and they still welcome her. Needless to say, it was wonderful to be with people she could call her friends.

Now to see if she could convince her father to meet them.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. The Mysterious villa

_**And in my twisted face  
There's not the slightest trace  
Of anything that even hints of kindness  
And from my tortured shape  
No comfort, no escape  
I see, but deep within is utter blindness**_

_**Hopeless  
As my dream dies  
As the time flies  
Love a lost illusion  
Helpless  
Unforgiven  
Cold and driven  
To this sad conclusion**_

-_If I can't love her_, Beauty and the Beast

**Chapter 3: The Mysterious villa**

Although Moran was worried that Rhoswen had almost been spotted by the soldiers, the woodcarver remained true in supporting his daughter - even more so now that she's made friends, someone she can look to when he's away.

In spite of Moran unable to attend the meetings due to his work, he and Rhoswen helped out in other ways. Besides, his daughter is always gracious enough to discreetly relay the tales to him at night. By then Rhoswen already knew the name of the centurion she'd crashed into - and who she suspects has it in for her. Now, she hadn't told Moran of her suspicions, not wanting him to worry - but after a particularly tense event during one of her rounds, she knew it couldn't be avoided.

"Athair, may I tell you a secret?" She said to him one day when they were at home.

"Certainly, but once you tell a secret - it's not anymore."

"Do you remember the day after the fire had broken out?"

"Yes, of course - everyone does."

"Well… when I'd heard what had happened to the group of volunteers who'd left without me, I was afraid something similar had happened so I went to look for you." Rhoswen began , "I went the fastest way I could but en route, I bumped into a centurion - from what I'm told he's the most vicious of all. I escaped him, but for the past couple of months I'm afraid he may be secretly following me out suspicion or spite."

She felt her skin crawl at the thought, and clasped her hands in an effort to stop them from shaking.

Moran had listened intently then as his daughter explained, his eyes widened in alarm.

"W-what should I do?"

The carpenter put a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Rhoswen, you just did!"

At first, Moran was reluctant to leave knowing what he knew but after much talk, they decided the festival may be their best chance at leaving Rome. Rhoswen couldn't go with him, it would look far too suspicious. They agreed that if things got too intense, Rhoswen would have to hide in the catacombs with the help of her new friends.

The months went by and soon the day came when Moran would depart for the festival.

" I don't know how brave I'll be without your support, _**Daidí**_," Rhoswen said somberly, "Must you truly go away for this?"

"Yes, mo leanbh." Moran replied to her seriously, "Before I go I want you to keep safe. Just do your best to avoid the guards the best you can, especially Nihilus. The man is nothing but a loathsome savage."

She agreed with her father on that - in her opinion, he was a devious and conceited brute that was no better than the ruffians in the Roman guard save for two.

Minutes later, the guide arrived - He was named Ehsan, a genial tempered traveler in a horse drawn wooden wagon.

Rhoswen was there to bid her father farewell, standing just a few feet outside their home. "Athair, are you sure you'll be fine? The festival is quite a long distance away, and you know how dangerous that path is…"

"Now, now. The woods are fine in the daytime; we should be through them by nightfall."

"I'll be there with him, Miss, we'll be fine." Ehsan reassured Rhoswen then said. "Best get going then, the festival awaits!"

He flicked the reins once to make the horse start walking.

Moran called to his daughter, "_Beannacht,_ Rhoswen! Take care of yourself and your friends while I'm gone!"

"_Beannacht,__Athair_! And _ádh mór_!" Rhoswen stayed out to watch until her father completely disappeared from sight.

* * *

The hours passed quickly, almost a little too quickly. By then, dusk was almost upon them, as the wagon entered the woods—the foreboding ones infamous for the ferocious wolf and thief population.

"Hmmm, there's a sign up ahead let's see…" Ehsan murmured pensively.

Up ahead was an old signpost with several signs pointing in different directions but the writing was illegible.

Somewhere an owl hooted eerily, the breeze blowing by was cold and unsettling. Looking up at the sky to see how much time they had left, neither man took notice of a four-legged predator pass through the nearby underbrush. But the horse certainly did - and it became more uneasy than it had been earlier.

It became worse when the howling began. It sounded so close that a flock of crows flew out. But it was right in front of the wagon and in the traveler's faces, startling the horse enough break out into a frenzied gallop before the driver could gain control.

After the horse had run a few feet, it suddenly stopped - right in front of a perilous looking ravine!

Both men urged the horse to back up, once it did they sighed with relief. However, it was short lived, a wolf howl resounded, causing the already skittish horse to rear up violently on it's hind legs.

The sudden reaction had Ehsan to fall backwards into the wagon and hit his head, losing consciousness. While Moran literally lost his seat and landed on the ground. The horse didn't even notice, it just followed it's self-preservation instincts by running back into the woods with the wagon still trailing behind.

Moran had been temporarily dazed, having landed on his side. He glanced around not finding any sign of the wagon or the guide.

"Ehsan…?" He whispered apprehensively, as he stood, pulling up the hood of his cloak.

Then, in the moving shadows he could see the silhouettes of five men - robbers!

Moran took his chances and ran, knowing he was outnumbered. Up ahead he saw something in the distance, a sort of compelling crimson hue and a brief figure that vanished. So intent was Moran on the sight, that he accidentally tumbled down a small steep bank. When raised his head, he see large wooden gates - he was saved!

Quickly he ran to them, banging frantically. "_Cabhair_! Help! Open the gates -!"

At the last word one of the doors flew open, almost causing Moran to fall inside. Then with some elbow grease, managed to close it. Once he was sure it was, he leaned against the wood trying to catch his breath. As he turned to see what he'd run into, the sight he saw almost took it away. Before him was a stately yet somewhat darkened villa; the gardens had intricate patterns, and the building structure seemed to stretch into the horizon.

Then lightning flashed and it began to rain, forcing Moran to run towards it. Perhaps, he could convince the owner for work in exchange for temporary shelter. He meant to knock, but the door suddenly creaked open…

* * *

One year, nine months, and three days was the exact amount of time that the mosaic had been upon the wall of his chambers. Just glowing a foreboding red.

He'd had half in mind to take a hammer and destroy that wretched illustration. But even then, he couldn't be sure, what to guarantee that if he did, the curse would be permanent?

So much of his former life, lost. All because of one harsh error on his part. The only solution to his entire torment had at first sounded derisory, then logical… until he simply found just it impossible.

The Beast left his den, in a moody temperament - he didn't feel like staring at the mosaic any longer, it would only serve to fuel the endless barrage of 'what ifs,' and ' if onlys'.

That was when he started hearing voices coming from the hallway. Carefully, he looked over in time catch a glimpse of his two servants, Luther and Gilford leading a human - an outsider nevertheless - into the main hall.

He felt hot searing anger flare up inside him. What were they thinking?! No one had ever found a way to the villa ever since it'd been bewitched. One would have be either daft or brainless to even dare to. There' no reassuring that this man could be a poacher, a spy or worse!

So he prowled out, as silently as a cat would. It'd had felt odd too walk on his toes with what once been human feet, though using all fours felt like second nature and provided more comfort. Now to see about this intruder…

* * *

The servants leading Moran were in fact, under the very same enchantment as everyone that resided in the villa. Except that the remaining ones had at least been transformed into several woodland creatures while still retaining human traits.

Moran wasn't afraid, but he was fairly a little disconcerted. "What manner of illusion is this?"

"Tis no trickery, sir," replied Luther, the gracious marten. "But why bore you with somber subjects, come you must be soaked to the bone."

He began leading Moran to the main entrance.

"And risk the Master's wrath?!" protested Gilford, who was an uptight hedgehog. "Time has surely made you daft! If he finds out - - oh no!"

Luther has already gently had Moran settle upon a chaise longue. Before long Prospera - she and her little son Colin were now badgers - had also emerged offering Moran wine.

But then a cold gust extinguished the warm fire and a deathly silence filled the entire room. Moran froze in place as a large, ominous shadow covered him. He slowly turned, sensing a rising feeling of foreboding. His eyes widened and his mouth opened but no sound came out.

He could not see the creature entirely - but what he did catch sight of was enough to make him shake with horror.

"Quis enim es tu?" The Beast snarled, "And what're you doing here?"

Moran had stood and tried to back away. "Please, I-I was lost in the forest then pursued by a band of cutthroats. These creatures-" He motioned to the equally frightened servants, "They said they could help me."

"They are _my _slaves - a fact that they appeared to have forgotten," the Beast responded with a ferocious glower.

"Have mercy," Moran beseeched him, "Truthfully, I mean no one harm! I only need a place to stay until I've recovered enough to return to Rome."

"And so I shall give you a place to _stay_!" the Beast replied, taking the man by the scruff of the neck.

The ensorcelled servants could only watch helpless as their Master took the already terrified man away.

**_To be continued..._**

**AN: Fun fact - Rhoswen's dad among the only kind of people to wear pants. The Romans thought only barbarians wore pants - like the Gauls, Britons and Germanics.**


	5. Prisoner of the Beast

_**Yes, I made the choice  
For papa, I will stay  
But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way  
You monster!**_

_**If you think that what you've done is right, well then  
You're a fool!  
Think again!  
Is this home?  
Is this where I should learn to be happy?**_

-Home, Beauty and the Beast Broadway

**Chapter 4: Prisoner of the Beast**

Perhaps it was because Rhoswen wasn't accustomed to returning to an empty house after work. Or because she simply missed her father's company. Soon after a meeting with her Christian friends the previous night, Rhoswen felt a somewhat sinking feeling that something was dreadfully wrong, but could not put her finger on it.

Maybe it's about that warning comment that passerby had said when she'd gone to the marketplace.

"I advise you and your father not to become so friendly with Christians, the Romans don't take too kindly to those who fraternize with them."

It had been fairly alarming; only a few good people knew her friends were Christians but not much happened, save for that nagging worry in the back of her mind.

Though another cause to her misgivings could be that one other concern of hers that has her on edge. One time, Rhoswen had gone to buy bread from Ben's bakery and in the instant she was waiting, had felt a sudden chill down her spine. Rapidly she glanced around, but could see no one else.

"What's the matter?" The little boy, Cyrus, had asked her.

"Hopefully nothing." Rhoswen replied, "I just had a feeling someone was following me."

"Who?" Marcus questioned curiously.

"I suspect it may be Ni- I'm sorry!" She then laughed nervously, "I probably sound so silly, I suppose I'm just feeling antsy now that my father's away."

Naturally it was still a cause for concern, in times that were as perilous as these. Thankfully, Moran had already informed Ben and Helena of their plan should anything happen while he was out of town. And so it was just Rhoswen, trying to sew, but finding herself pacing restlessly like a caged animal.

Then came a rapid knocking on her door, causing her freeze. Carefully, she approached and asked shakily, "Who is it?"

"Miss O Midhir?"

She let out a sigh of relief, only friends and allies usually called her so formally, she opened it to find a worn-out Ehsan on the other side.

"Ehsan? Surely you can't be back already! What has happened?" Rhoswen cried leading him to chair.

He gasped, "We reached the woods outside the city gates, darkness had been falling. The wolves began howling and the horse was spooked - almost went over a cliff, managed get the horse to retreat."

"Did you see what happened to my father?"

Ehsan shook his head, "The wolves were getting closer and the horse reared up so quickly I fell back and hit my head, when I came to, he was nowhere in sight. So my first thought was to get you, it took me almost all day."

Is there any possible chance my father may still be alive?

"There's a very slim chance. I'll go back and search tonight."

"Then I'm going with you," Rhoswen said grimly, pulling on her dark green cloak.

"No!" snapped Ehsan. "It' far too dangerous for a woman - let alone a Briton. And I don't just mean the security measures being taken, outside of the city there are ruffians. They do not like _barbari - peregrini_ - that is to say those they think do not belong in Rome."

"Oh I must, please I must! If he's wounded, then not one but two people may be needed to carry him back here."

"Alright. But we leave at sunset, it'll be much less riskier."

* * *

It the early hours of the night by the time Ehsan and Rhoswen began to make their move. They stayed close to the shadows, making sure they weren't being followed or spied on. Finally they were close to the outer gates. Up ahead, however, they heard men shouting.

"The guards!" Ehsan hissed, quickly seizing Rhoswen to hide behind a pile of barrels.

They remained still, just listening intently to the voices, hoping they'd leave soon.

"They must've left hours ago, but we've looked everywhere!"

That was when they heard a horribly familiar voice.

"I don't want to hear excuses, I want them found! And if I want your opinion, I'll give it to you!"

"That's Nihilus!" Rhoswen gasped fearfully, trying to make herself as small as possible.

Ehsan looked as alarmed as she was, he kept a finger to his lips then glanced sideways to watch. Once the soldiers backs were turned and a good distance from them, the two hiding took their chance to dart through the other side towards the gates.

Right now finding Moran was their top priority.

It felt like days since the guide and Rhoswen left Rome; The girl wished she'd brought more than just her dark green cloak for this dismal ambience. The details of the rumors about the dark forest came flooding back, giving her goosebumps.

Then Ehsan abruptly stopped in his tracks, staring at something.

An enormous wooden gate set in marble stood before them and just over that, Rhoswen could've sworn something was glowing a faint crimson in the distance.

"W-what is this place?"

Ehsan shivered, "If I had to take a wild guess…the forbidden villa."

Rhoswen ran her hand on the wooden door which squealed opened at her touch, causing her and her companion to gasp. And even more so when she what was hanging on a small bush lining the path: a piece of her father's clothes.

"Athair…" She began to walk towards the villa, but Ehsan's voice stopped her.

"No, wait! What if it's a trap or haunted as the rumors declare?"

"I must find out! My father is the only member of my family that's left. If he's alive I've got to try and find him."

"Well then at least let me accompany you inside…"

He was just about to take a step forwards but the gates abruptly slam shut, leaving Ehsan outside and Rhoswen within!

"Miss O' Midhir!" He cried pounding on the door.

"Ehsan!" She helplessly banged back in shock. It was no use, it wouldn't budge, so she says, "I'll try and find a way out then meet you outside with my father, just be careful!"

Then she turned and began to walk down the path, clutching her cloak around shivering and not because it was cold.

* * *

Once in the seemingly abandoned villa, she carefully goes from room to room, calling out to her father tentatively.

At one point, she saw a moving light in the shadows ahead of her. Surely a person that would know where her father is!

"_Fan_!" Rhoswen called as softly as possible, "_Tá mé ag lorg__mo__athair..._"

She followed the unseen light-bearer, into what looked like a dead end. Until she saw the wooden trapdoors - the same sort one would find leading to a wine cellar. Opening them was heavy work but her intuition proved correct when saw that it led down into the cellar - or rather, a dungeon with winding stone steps.

"_Tá mé cinnte go__raibh__duine éigin_..." She whispered softly to keep calm. "Hello? A-Anyone here...?"

Then from one of the cells to the right, a hoarse voice answered. "Rhoswen?"

"_Athair_!" She almost tripped over the stone floor in her eagerness to reach her father.

From the bars, Moran touched his daughter's smaller hands with his rough ones. "_Mo__bairn_, how did you know where to find me?"

Even on the opposite side, she could feel him shiver. "We've got to get you out of this. Where are the keys?"

Moran shook his head, "No Rhoswen! You must run away before it's too late!"

"I'm not leaving without you! I'm taking you home now!" Rhoswen said stubbornly as she surveyed the lock. Perhaps she could find a way to break or pick it…

Rhoswen was suddenly startled out of her thoughts when something large pulled her back, turning her around and rough baritone voice (it sounded masculine) demanding what she was doing here.

The moment it happened her father had hollered: "Rhoswen, _rith_!"

"What's that?" Rhoswen squeaked, her eyes darting around for the aggressor. "Who are you?"

Then her sight adjusted a little to the shadows that were to her left, she saw the outline of something and her ears heard a soft, low growling.

"I could very well ask you the same." The voice answered coolly.

"P-please sir, I have come to retrieve my father. What reason do you have for locking him up?"

"I am master of the villa, your father should not have trespassed upon my home and now he'll remain a prisoner until I see fit."

"But it _is _cold here and he is not well!" Rhoswen cried, "Have mercy, I'll do anything to free him!"

"No one can do anything," came the flat answer, "Least of all you."

Rhoswen's mind reeled then she leaned into the soft moonlight and said, "What if I offered to take his place here as your prisoner instead?"

Moran gasped, horror lacing his voice, "No, don't do this!"

"Would you release him if I remained as your prisoner instead of my father and give him safe passage out of your territory and to my guide waiting outside your gate?" Rhoswen pleaded earnestly.

There was no answer for a few seconds but then the voice spoke again, "Consider it done." Rhoswen sighed but then the voice said grimly, "However, you are to remain here as he would have: forever."

Stunned, but knowing her father would be safe, she nodded. "Leave him be, I'll stay with you."

And she squinted into the darkness, unable to see the speaker. If she was going to stay here the least she could do was face what she was up against. "Could you…could you please come into the light?"

The figure in the shadows shifted and out them a foot was placed in front but it wasn't a human foot; it was like an animal's, three toes, and covered in fur.

Rhoswen's eyes slowly followed the movements, then when she saw him in full view, she opened her mouth as if to scream, but no sound came.

The owner of the villa was nothing more than a Beast that carried itself like a man. He possessed a lion's dark mane and aloof face - sharp teeth included; the claws and the imposing height of a bear. The eyes were a golden brown that regarded her sternly.

Rhoswen carefully got to her feet. She wasn't sure how to approach such a being, one wrong move could probably mean the end for her father and her.

"Y-you have my word, sir…" She managed to gasp out.

"So be it!" He moved past her to unlock the cell door.

Moran rushed to his daughter's side. "Rhoswen, my child, don't do this! You're still young with a life ahead of you!"

All too soon the Beast dragged her protesting father away and leaving Rhoswen to collapsed to her knees with sorrow.

When the creature returned she sobbed, "You didn't even let us say _goodbye_. You could've at least allowed that final request!"

She didn't see it, but the Beast briefly showed a glimpse of guilt and sympathy. But then he sighed and said he would take her to what was to be her room.

"Room? But …"

"Unless you would rather remain down here."

Rhoswen shook her head and followed him down hallways until he lead her to a lavish bedchamber. It was fine and all but remained a prison in her eyes.

"Here is your room. The villa is your home now and you are free to roam it except for one room that faces the west."

"Why what is in-?" Rhoswen said without thinking, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Tis forbidden!"

The snarl in his voice silenced Rhoswen momentarily.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, I expect you downstairs in a half-hour's time."

The girl looked bewildered, "For what?"

"For supper, that was an order not a request." He added darkly then closed the door, leaving a stunned Rhoswen behind to ponder her fate.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN: In the Roman empire, Romans used the word barbarian for the Germans, Celts, Persians, Carthaginians, Iberians, Thracians, and in some respects the Greeks themselves.**


	6. Is this home?

_**The past is now another land  
Far beyond my reach  
Invaded by insidious  
Foreign bodies, foreign speech  
Where timeless joys of childhood  
Lie broken on the beach**_

**_The present is an empty space_**  
**_Between the good and bad_**  
**_A moment leading nowhere_**  
**_Too pointless to be sad_**  
**_But time enough to lay to waste_**  
**_Every certainty I had_**

-_The past is now another land_, Aida

**Chapter 5: Is this home?**

Rhoswen settled down onto a chair that stood before a window that overlooked the vast forest outside with dry sob of despair. It was all too much for one whole day.

Then came a soft knock on the door, causing her to literally jump out of the chair in alarm. Could the beast have come to fetch her himself?

"Who- who is it?" she asked tentatively.

"Prospera, Miss," answered a humble voice that did not belong to the creature.

Carefully, Rhoswen opened it and then stepped back gasping when she saw what was on the other side.

Holding a pitcher and cups on a tray was a badger on her hind legs - Rhoswen knew because she was wearing humble blue garments as a long skirt. At her side was a younger badger which she could only assume was her child.

"I only thought you might like something to drink." The she-badger offered gently.

Rhoswen fell backwards onto the bed in shock, "This - I can't believe my own eyes!"

The badger sow sighed almost regrettably, "I can certainly imagine. Yet life can also be unpredictable."

It had been Luther and Gilford's idea to lead Rhoswen to her father's whereabouts in the villa, while she and Colin had been trying to prepare for supper.

"If you'll forgive my impertinence miss, but that was a very noble gesture you did."

"Everyone thinks so." Colin added.

"But I've lost both my father and freedom all in one day entirely." Rhoswen says sadly.

Mother and child exchanged pitying glances with one another; they knew all too well of Rhoswen's plight and how it felt to be torn away from everything one knew.

"Do not despair so soon," Prospera said consolingly, making the younger woman look at her, "Things always seem terrible at night but by morning, you'll find a way through it. Now then, I best prepare you for supper with the Master." She gave a look to her son "Colin, downstairs."

"Bye!" Colin chirped as he sailed out the door.

* * *

The supper was served upon a fine wooden table before a warm fireplace. On each side of the blazing fire the marble busts turn their heads.

All the while the Beast paced back and forth awaiting his captive's arrival. Soon in walked the girl, wearing a fine heliotrope gown, with a purple veil and shawl; matching jewelry and her hair drawn up in an elegant knot.

She was beautiful, even possessing a somewhat enigmatic charm on her own. Her skin was rather pale - under the moonlight it would've looked white as marble if not for the rosy tinges on her arms because of the sun. Her eyes were the color of fine peridots and her long, flowing tresses were like the earth.

Gold hair and blue eyes were best indentified with the gods within his Roman culture, but he never fathomed that such hair and eye colors much like this young woman would produce such a splendorous effect.

However, Rhoswen does not feel like herself at all; when she saw herself in a mirror, she did not recognize the wistful young woman staring back.

Although she looked a little thin lipped when she saw him. "My lord…"

"Beast. Just Beast, and leave it at that for now," replied the Beast curtly, "And now for your name."

"Rhoswen…" She answered softly, the added, "It means 'white rose'."

"Is everything here to your liking?"

"I feel uneasy dressed in such finery, nor am I used to being waited upon - it's all so new and sudden to me."

As she dined, Rhoswen could feel his eyes never leaving her and frankly, it was a little frightening.

"I revolt you, you must find me very ugly." The Beast said bluntly.

"I won't lie, Beast." She said honestly.

He growled lowly but did nothing more than turn and stare into the fire distantly.

"Return to your room."

Rhoswen didn't need telling twice, she got up and retired to the guest room meant for her. She wasn't going to risk his anger any more tonight.

While the Beast just slumped his shoulders sadly. It's hopeless, she'll never see him as anything but a monster.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the city, another Christian gathering was taking place.

"Justin, where's Rhoswen?" asked Marcus. "Shouldn't she be here by now?"

Helena said reassuringly to him, "Now, now you know not everyone can make it to the meetings as often. We often must learn to have faith in our friends."

At that moment, Moran bursts in frantically causing those present to either jump or hide in alarm.

"Help! Someone help me!"

Those hiding peek out in surprise.

"Moran?" questions one of the bystanders.

The agitated Briton goes from person to person, pleading his case.

"Please! Please, I need your help!" He cried, "He's got her. He's got her locked in the dungeon!"

"Who?"

"My daughter Rhoswen! We must go. There's not a minute to lose!"

Ben went up to Moran and placed a sympathetic hand on Moran's shoulder, "Moran, first calm down. Now, who's got Rhoswen locked in a dungeon?"

But as he said this he felt a sinking feeling, did the Romans find out that the O' Midhirs had been helping the Christians and now have imprisoned Rhoswen in retaliation? However the words Moran said next left him and his family, perplexed.

"A _Beithíoch_!" The hysterical man choked.

Several people looked confused, not many knew Gaelic.

"A what now?" Zak questioned with a frown.

"A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!"

There's a moment of silence, then came several murmuring of either mistaken speculation or skepticism. Nearby, the children exchanged looks, was the story if the monster in the hidden forest villa true?

Sadly, many of those in the gathering either think Moran was hallucinating or they misinterpreted what he was trying to say.

"A Beast? You mean a Roman that was like a beast?"

"No, no!" Moran shook his head, "You don't understand! It was a Beast, a creature that carried itself like a man!"

By then Ben, Helena and the others looked concerned for Moran's welfare - something dreadful must've happened to Rhoswen and now it's gotten Moran all riled up.

"Moran, perhaps you should save your strength," Helena says to him, "There's no guarantee that -"

"I don't care whether I have to face the entire Roman armies alone - I've got to go back for Rhoswen!"

But then his face quivers and he falls over, causing several people to cry out in shock or concern.

_**To be continued…**_


	7. One step closer

_**In some new place on some new face I've never seen  
I might find where I belong someday  
And there may even be another dream for me  
Waiting there somewhere along the way  
Who knows where I go from here?  
So many voices, only one things's clear  
There's nothing to lose, nothing to fear  
The past is gone, I must move on from here**_

- _Where do I go from here_, Pocahontas 2

**Chapter 6: One step closer**

Rhoswen had been in the villa for almost a week, by then, she'd befriended the four slaves that dwelled within.

Now, Rhoswen and the Beast saw each other only for a short time each day and during the evening when they dined together. As they dined, the Beast lit only one candle at Rhoswen's part of the table while he himself ate in the shadows so that she would not have to look upon his monstrous visage.

However one day, Rhoswen brought up the subject on slaves and how she felt about it. This lead to a heated argument between her and the Beast. The servants listened in and feared it would escalate into something terrible, yet it didn't.

Frustrated, Rhoswen storms off into the garden.

The Beast watched her go, then stares at his huge grotesque hands, the sharp claws, and buries his head in his left paw.

In the meantime, Rhoswen was far too incensed to notice that she was going off the garden trail and into the woods. But after a few minutes of sulking, she soon saw that almost nothing looked familiar. She looked up at the sun which was just close to setting.

The longer she stayed out here, the more risk she ran of being spotted by Roman patrols or worse.

"Of course it might help if I knew which direction I came from." she remarked wryly.

While she walked, in the deepening gloom there was a rush movement out of the corner of her eye. It didn't take long for her to understand that she's being stalked by a pack of wolves.

Their growling become more menacing as they signal each other, getting excited. Then they emerged and began to circle her. With sharp snarls and a blur of motion they attack. One makes a running jump at her. Rhoswen hit it with a sharp branch in her fear. She sprints, trying to escape, but one of the wolves pulled at her skirt. She tears away, but goes sprawling in time to see four lunging toward her. The nearest one leaps at her throat.

Rhoswen closed her eyes, bracing herself for the final blow. But it never came, instead a resounding roar met her ears. She opened her eyes to see the Beast in a protective stance staring down the wolves fearlessly.

One tears into his arm, and the others focus their attack on that spot. He clawed it away sending it into a boulder, finishing it.

The others finally retreat as the Beasts swipes at them. When they're gone, he and Rhoswen stare each other down.

Her eyes trailed to where the wolves' had bitten them in time to see few drops of red blood drop onto the shadowed grass.

"You're hurt!"

The Beast turned from her, "It's nothing, leave me be. We must return to the villa."

He started towards the right direction, Rhoswen had to run to catch up. When they were nearly there she gasped, "Please give me your paw - er, hand."

The Beast pulled away. "No, it is the claw of a monster."

"But it's bleeding and you don't want it to become infected do you?"

* * *

"There we are," Rhoswen said as she finished dabbing the muscular, furry arm with a towel dipper in warm water.

They were back in the villa in the main hall before a fireplace where Rhoswen was treating the Beast's injury.

"Also I-I wanted to thank you for saving my life, even when I had so foolishly endangered myself." She added.

"You also could've chosen to ignore my wounds and offer help, instead you tried to help heal and dress them."

"I was just doing as the parable of the Good Samaritan -" Rhoswen stopped herself. She still did not know the Beast's views on the Christians.

"What Samaritan?"

"It was a parable, an example told in a story if you will." Rhoswen explained, "I know you only wish to be referred to as the Beast yet I still do not know yours."

A soft rumble was heard within the Beast's throat yet he said nothing.

"It's Marius," Luther whispered out of the corner of his mouth as he handed her some clean bandages.

Rhoswen raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "Marius…" she whispered the name as if testing it.

The Beast looked at her in near surprise - from the look on his face he'd never expected her to learn his name.

"Is that your name?" Rhoswen asked curiously.

He sighed in near defeat, "Yes."

With the slave's help, she dressed the Beast's arm but when she was finished she was greatly confused. This time the Beast no longer seemed horrid or foul.

"Why do you stay? Even when he's sometimes awful to you?" She'd asked Prospera and the others, the argument was still a little fresh in her mind.

Prospera shook her head, "Not so much as other men would've been - the other Roman men with money don't take too kindly to potential slaves that already have children."

She said this while looking sadly at her son Colin, who was sweeping a little distance away.

"With us looking this way, we've no other sanctuary." added Gilford, "If we left and people were to see us we'd suffer a much worse fate."

"Also there's no guarantee that our families live anymore." Luther chimed in.

"The Master is not as uncouth as he seems," Prospera insisted, "You see, my son and I were shipped here to Rome as slaves. At the auction, there were much more cruel candidates: some wanted to buy only me others wished to purchase only Colin. But then one buyer offered a hefty sum for us both; my son and I were both bought by the Master so we would not be separated. That is the cause of my unwavering loyalty to him."

Prospera's story left Rhoswen stunned and frankly, curious.

"Poor creature," Rhoswen thought, "How he must suffer looking as he does."

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Something there

_**She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before**_

_**New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see**_

-_Something there_, Beauty and the Beast

**Chapter 7 : Something there**

Since the day he'd rescued her from the wolves, Marius and Rhoswen had begun to be friends. The time they spent together brought them close. A good portion of the mornings Marius taught her what he knew or remembered about the Roman laws and philosophy, despite that not many women are well informed during this era. However he too began to show an interest in Rhoswen's origins as a Briton. She did her best to teach him her native tongue, the same with him teaching her to understand Latin.

Of course it wasn't all formal or friendly encounters, even good friends tend to sometimes get into argument or two. Yet, they too end up apologizing to one another cooling down and thinking things through.

They found the conversations they had together to be both enlightening and intriguing.

"I thought you were dining, Rhoswen." Marius remarked when he saw her out in the garden one day.

"I'm not precisely hungry." She said with a shrug, "I'd prefer to walk with you."

"You're doing me a great honor ..." Marius said softly as they strolled through, "... a very great honor."

Rhoswen comments, "Your voice and manner seem gentler."

They spoke of families, Rhoswen told him about her parents and herself.

"I was born and raised here in Rome, but my father, Moran, is from Britannia and my mother, Finnuala, from Hibernia originally - they were captured and sold here as slaves when they were young. My mother was the one who taught me how to sew, mend while both of them taught me the tales, and old songs of their homelands …when mother died, I was so afraid of losing my father too."

Marius paused frowning, not at her words but because he was thinking back. "I know what it's like. My Father may not have died but he was not there when I felt I needed him the most."

Rhoswen glanced at him, pity in her eyes.

"As a Roman, we're expected to be strong, and to cope with everything that life throws at us."

"Sadly I think I know well what you mean, I have to endure it everyday not only because prejudice but being stalked by the Roman soldiers, Nihilus most of -" She caught herself too late.

"Who stalks you? What do you mean?"

"It's nothing…"

"Please tell me. It may help if you get it off your chest."

Rhoswen gulped, there was no hiding it any longer. She might as well explain her concern to the Beast who was becoming her friend. "I was talking about someone I'd rather not see again. But I'm getting ahead of myself, it began during the Great fire…"

But as she spoke, a memory began to sir one that still gave her goosebumps of fear to this very day…

* * *

_There was smoke and fire everywhere, Rhoswen was in the streets running in search of her father's whereabouts. _

_She barely avoids falling debris, then as she turned to look over her shoulder, she crashed into someone._

_Briefly dazed, Rhoswen glanced up and felt her blood congeal with horror upon seeing it was centurion she'd bumped into!_

_He was tall, brawny, looked to be in his early thirties and he looked vexed at her - even if it was an accident. He then forcefully took her by the forearms, pulling her forwards so that she would face him. The sudden movement caused the hood of Rhoswen's dark green cloak to slip._

_"Just where do you think you're-!"_

_The soldier, Nihilus, suddenly stopped when he got a good look at her face. He stared into it as though he'd never seen anything like her._

_And Rhoswen, frightened as she was, wanted to escape. "Please, let me go!"_

_She felt the brief weakness and broke free of his hands and sprinted as far away from him as she possibly could._

_But behind her she heard him shout, "Go after her, find out who she is!"_

* * *

"And I know it may sound absurd, but when he looks at me I'm afraid. More so now that my father and I have befriend the Christians."

Then she looked alarmed, but Marius' eyes showed no contempt or anger, only a hint of curiosity.

He then sighed wearily, even his ears sagged slightly, "Yes, I suppose it was only a matter of time. For you see, before I met you or your father I found myself unwillingly drawn into this conflict."

"In what way?" Rhoswen murmured uneasily.

"I already know they worship only one God while the we- Romans worshipped many. When I returned from my political travels, several of my cohorts deemed the Christians a threat to our lifestyle and to the sovereignty of the Empire due to them refusing to acknowledge Caesar as a god." He said the last part somewhat ruefully, "And yet aside from refusing to acknowledge Caesar or the gods, they've done nothing wrong in my eyes. However the growing pressure from various acquaintances, political figures and many others began to wear me out - so I decided not choose anything at all, that's why I confined my self to the villa. It was where I felt that things were simpler if I didn't choose any side at all, that way I will never be wrong…"

His genuinely solemn words both surprised and relived Rhoswen; she'd never thought she'd meet a Roman who'd rather not have anything to do with the persecution of the Christians and their allies at all.

"In my case, I didn't know where I stood," Rhoswen spoke up, "Then I discovered that many of the friends I knew since I was young were Christians - so I went to one of their secret meetings. There we avoided a raid, and still my friends accepted me as I was. I'll be honest, I'm not sure whether I'm a Christian or if I remain an unbiased bystander but I do know that they were still my friends, and I would make sure no harm would come to them. However, I admit that their stories of the one they call Jesus intrigue me…"

"Stories?" Marius questioned, feeling a rising interest. "What kind?"

"Most of them of the miracles he'd performed but others were examples of important messages he tried to tell people though tales. One of them was of the good Samaritan would you like me to tell it to you?"

The Beast nodded once, "Yes, perhaps it will give me a better understanding…"

"It just so happens that this is the perfect parable to begin with. Come here, sit by me on the bench…"

Rhoswen recited the parable as best as she could, Marius listened patiently and reacted well at the right parts.

When she finished, he wondered aloud how Nero could still persecute people that taught such wise values in these tales.

"Why?" Rhoswen answered hollowly, "I scarcely even know the brute, but from what I hear, he's absolutely fickle and stone hearted all at once."

Marius looked grim at her reply. That part was true. Then he said, "If it's all the same, Rhoswen, I- I would like to hear more of these stories your friends have told you. I promise to respect their beliefs and yours."

It was a sincere promise - and after all he wondered what else these tales would tell - and the fact that it made me forget for a little while what he was.

"Of course, what would you like to know?"

From the hallway, the slaves were watching in hopefully with smiles - now that the seeds of friendship are blossoming, maybe it can turn into 'something' more…

_**To be continued…**_

**AN: Yep, just a little more insight into the main couple's background (plus a flashback on Rhoswen's part) and how they feel about the clashing conflict outside of the villa.**


	9. Moran's rash decision

_**There's a danger I'll be thwarted  
And denied my honeymoon  
For the pretty thing I've courted  
Refuses to swoon  
So, the time has come for a murky plan  
For which I turn to a murky man  
**_

_**To find that fiend  
Where better than  
The Maison des Lunes?  
**_

_**I don't take this girl for granted  
There's no path I haven't hewn  
To her heart; no seed unplanted  
No flowers unstrewn  
But quite amazing to relate  
She doesn't want me for her mate  
**_

-_The Maison des Lunes_, Beauty and the Beast Broadway

**Chapter 8: Moran's rash decision**

While Rhoswen and her Roman Beast grow closer, back in the city of Rome, Ben the Baker - and secret pastor of the Underground Christian church - and his family were talking about Moran's condition.

The night he'd come begging for help, he'd fallen ill and had been bedridden for almost half a month with several Christian volunteers - Ehsan among them- watching and bringing him food to regain his strength.

Of course Moran's body did recover eventually, but his spiritual health was another story. In the following days, the carpenter shut himself in his work for weeks in the grip of depression.

But then one day, the Briton became grim and resolved. He'd finished his work for the day and appeared to be busy with another project but he would not say what.

"Moran's been like this for too long," Anna remarked.

"And Rhoswen still hasn't come back." Marcus chimed in, "What if Moran's telling the truth and there really is a monster in the forest?"

Ben looked a little doubtful, "Now we can't be too sure of that, remember it was dusk by the time he'd left."

He, Helena and Zak shared the same theory - Moran must've definitely seen something in the woods, it was most likely an enormous wolf or a bear and in the darkness it may have looked like a creature of monstrous proportions.

But then there was the unsettling mystery of Rhoswen's whereabouts: no one has seen or heard of a young woman bearing her description among the victims thrown to the Circus Maximus or sold into slavery.

"Rhoswen did look scared before she disappeared that day…" Cyrus mentioned thoughtfully, "She said she thought someone was following her…"

"She was scared too when she first came to the meetings during the raid," Justin mentioned, "What's that got to do with it?"

"I thought she only looked scared because she heard Nihilus' voice." Marcus interjected.

At the table, Tacticus and Miriam had been listening intently and sharing their view on the case but then the children's words made the ex-Roman soldier recall something that made his insides run cold.

"Tacticus, what's wrong?" Anna asked worriedly when she saw him blanche.

"What's wrong is that this could all have been a conspiracy to get to the O' Midhirs!" He said aghast.

* * *

Sadly they were right to be concerned, their enemies were persistent and dangerous foes that did not give up so easily. And it was about to grow worse, for a civilian was currently betraying the O' Midhir's affiliation with the underground Christians.

"…The old man returned nearly a month ago, raving about a beast in a villa. If I didn't know better this is all a ruse to throw the soldiers off their trail and his daughter's."

"What's the point?"

"That Moran O Midhir and his daughter Rhoswen mingling with the Christians," said the informant indignantly, "I myself saw her sneaking out at night to meet several strangers."

"Can you describe them?" One soldier demanded, "The carpenter and his daughter."

"Well the old man looks very much ordinary but his daughter is pretty little thing-"

"Out with it!"

"Her skin is like fine ivory, long dark brown locks, full blood red lips and eyes the color of peridots."

Moran's description didn't seem all unusual, but Rhoswen's got the undivided attention of Nihilus. She was the same winsome maiden that crashed into him during the Great fire. This got the wheels in his head turning with sinister motives.

So Rhoswen was her name, furthermore, she and her father have been fraternizing with the Christians…this could prove useful. If he could incarcerate the old woodcarver, this could easily bring the mysterious barbarian gem out of hiding.

"And just _where _exactly did you say they live?" Nihilus asked with a conniving smile.

The whole conversation was heard by a friend of the Storykeepers', Darius. He had to warn them!

* * *

In the humble O' Midhir household, Moran was determined more than ever to fetch his daughter from a dreadful fate.

"Well if no one believes or will help me, then I'll go back alone!" grumbled Moran, packing things into a small messenger bag to leave. Well he wasn't going to Rhoswen's friends, they have enough trouble on their hands, especially with that one recent incident.

"Guards or no guards, I'll find that accursed villa somehow and get her out of there!"

Once he finished packing, he leaves closing the door on the way out. From another section, Zak and Justin arrived to check up on Moran. But they got to the house just as Moran was walking away in the opposite direction.

When they knocked, the door swung open. The teen and young boy enter the house looking for the residents.

"Moran?" Zak called holding up a lantern into the darkened house.

"Mr. O' Midhir?" Justin cried next.

No reply. There appeared to be no sign of a struggle, meaning only one thing: he'd gone off in search of the villa. And he was currently a moving target!

_**To be continued…**_


	10. Daring to dance

_**There are stars that fill the night, can you see them?  
There are two, or three or gee, a million more  
And I see in their light  
Oh, me? A dance? Overnight?  
Just to move and glide with you across the floor**_

_**One dance, just you and me  
Beneath the moon, beside the sea  
One dance and it's happily ever after  
One dance and you will see  
We're not so different, you and me  
Just us two, me and you **_

-_Once dance_, Little mermaid

**Chapter 9: Daring to dance**

Rhoswen had been living in the villa for one month and two weeks already. If someone told her she'd be in a villa filled with unusual residents she probably would've thought it silly. Yet here she was preparing a little private get together just for her and the Beast.

Within the passing weeks Rhoswen had taught the household a few old songs and dances from her mother's native land. Here she was hoping to sing one of her favorites if only for her and them to unwind a little.

Except she would be dressing in finery fit for a patrician lady not a simple Briton woman. She wore a flowing jungle green top and tunic, yellow green drape, gold bracelets, an emerald necklace and had a gold circlet adorning her head. Despite this she felt nervous, even though it was only Marius, who is now a very dear friend.

Rhoswen was soon welcomed by Marius, who wore a white tunic and a royal blue toga complete with a crown laurel leaves upon his head.

As soon as Marius saw her, he was speechless. Rhoswen smiled warmly, catching the fascinated glint in his golden-brown eyes.

Their conversation over the banquet went to different subjects easily: nature, their dress, the food, etc.

While the servants played soft music before taking on a cheery beat. Rhoswen tapped her foot to it before catching Marius' questioning gaze.

"Pardon my enthusiasm," she blushed.

"I rather enjoy it," Marius replied with an amused grin, "Why don't you show me one of those dances your parents taught you?"

"Don't mind if I do, " Rhoswen answered, " Though it may be simpler without these, if you excuse me."

Carefully, she removed the bracelets, necklace and circlet then set the drape neatly over a lounge.

Then placed herself in the center of the room. She could almost hear the chanting Hibernia's natives.

_**Chuaigh mé isteach i dteach aréir  
is d'iarr mé cairde ar mhnaoi an leanna.  
Is é dúirt sí liom "Ní bhfaighidh tú deor.  
Buail an bóthar is gabh abhaile  
**_  
And the words her mother sung came flowing to her and glided out of her red lips.

_**I came by a house last night  
And told the woman I am staying  
I said to her:  
"The moon is bright and my fiddles tuned for playing"  
**__  
_In the corner she could almost envision a high stringed instrument striking the tune.

_**Tell me that the night is long  
Tell me that the moon is glowing  
Fill my glass I'll sing a song  
And will start the music flowing  
**_**  
**_**Never mind the rising light  
There's no sign of day or dawning  
In my heart it's still the night  
And we'll stay here till the morning**__**  
**_

She picked up her skirts, twirling and sweeping movements until it seemed she was a part of the melody.

_**Níl sé ina lá, níl a ghrá,  
níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go maidin,  
níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,  
solas ard atá sa ghealaigh.**_

Rhoswen beckons Marius to join her but he self-consciously held up his hands with a sheepish smile. Then Luther casually shoves him towards the maiden. As soon as Rhoswen pulled his arm, Marius turns briefly to give his manservant a 'you'll pay for this later' expression.

**_It's not day nor yet awhile_**  
**_I can see the starlight shining_**  
**_Níl sé ina lá is ní bheidh go fóill,_**  
**_solas ard atá sa ghealaigh._**

The Beast was a little clumsy at first but got into the swing of the song, dancing close before releasing each others hands.

**_Fill the glasses one more time_**  
**_And never heed the empty bottle_**  
**_Turn the water into wine_**  
**_And turn the party up full throttle_**

By the end of the song, the pair spun into each other's arms, against each other's chest. Behind them, the staff applauded happily. _**  
**_

The two pulled away blushing. Then Marius suggested a stroll out in the gardens to which Rhoswen agreed.

* * *

Together they sat on the stone bench enjoying the cool night air and the view of the stars above them

Marius rubbed the back of his head. "Rhoswen…are you happy with me - I mean… that is to say, here?"

"I am but…" Rhoswen nodded, then a shadow passed over her pretty features and she dropped her gaze.

"What is it? You may tell me."

"I worry so about my father. I only wish I could see him and my other friends once again, just to be certain they're safe and well." Then she backtracked noticing his somber expression. "I'm sorry, surely you must think me selfish for saying so."

"I think nothing of the sort," He responded, his baritone voice filled with sympathy, "However I do know a way for you to see them."

This aroused Rhoswen's curiosity. And even more when he led her to the West end, to his bedchambers - the one place she'd been forbidden to enter. Why was he bringing her here of all places?

Inside it was full of broken furniture and shredded cloths; upon the main wall she saw a mosaic. It portrayed two dark, thorny bushes; the one to her right containing a single red rose. She'd never seen such red tiles that shone that brightly…

Rhoswen's thought's were broken when Marius held out something to her: a hand mirror set in a pearl and silver base wit intricate designs.

"It's lovely, but I don't understand how it'll help me see my father." she said unsurely.

"You need only ask or mention whoever or whatever it is you wish to see, just so long as it is here upon the Earth, and it shall."

Puzzled, the young woman took the mirror into her hands, holding it as if it were glass. "I beg you, show me my father, Moran O' Midhir."

To her amazement, it flashed white briefly with what she could only describe as small bits of electric green lightning.

Rhoswen watched in fascination as the mirror. Then, within the glossy frame was her father's pale, gaunt and desperate face, glancing to the right and left, while shouting himself hoarse. She soon saw why: he was being roughly dragged away by soldiers of the Praetorian guard!

_**To be continued…**_


	11. What about love?

_**All this stuff that I own**_

_**the silver and gold, don't do it for me.**_

_**Everything that money can buy,**_

_**is not everything I want to be**_

_**I just opened the door,**_

_**and something I saw**_

_**keeps calling to me…**_

_**What about love? And kindness?**_

_**What about truth and justice?**_

_**What about good news for the poor?**_

_**And a life worth living for… **_

-_What about love?,_ Friends and heroes

**Chapter 10: What bout love? **

Set within the creamy pearl frame, Rhoswen watched as her father was forcibly dragged away by two Roman soldiers.

"No, my daughter!" Moran was shouting, "Please!"

The soldiers growled something in response to his desperate pleas as they shoved him into a wagon carrying other prisoners; one that was commonly used for transporting criminals.

"Let me out! Let me out, please!" Moran shouted, shaking the enclosure as hard as he could.

"_Daidí_!" Rhoswen wailed with a horrified gasp.

Her reaction greatly alarmed the Beast.

"What's wrong?" Marius glanced over then caught sight of what Rhoswen was looking at. He was appalled for a few seconds, then his expression became one of righteous outrage. "Who is responsible for this atrocity?!"

Once the words were out of his mouth, the mirror took his words as an order by changing the vision into one revealing two men in deep conversation. Two centurions he noted, and not very pleasant looking ones at that.

The first soldier looked to be in his midthirties with a stern mask of cynicism, complete with his arms folded in front of his armored chest. And he was currently giving his fellow warrior a skeptical glare.

Marius scrutinized the second centurion darkly. He was tall, muscled, double-chinned, callous black eyes and must be the superior of the other soldier from his posture to the way he interacted.

"Nihilus!" Rhoswen said, her voice containing a mix of disgust and shock. "I should have known!"

Marius turned to glance at Rhoswen in surprise, "You know him?"

"Regrettably." she replied, "They're taking my father away - he could be sold as a slave, taken to the circus Maximus or worse!"

Tears began welling up in the corners of her eyes.

Marius turned to stare at the enchanted mosaic, looking solemn. He had less than two weeks before the final blossoms vanished from the second bush. He wanted to let her go save her father, but he also knew that in order for them both to be safe, they would have to leave Rome. Losing Rhoswen pained him, but he loved her dearly and could not bear to see her suffer like this.

In that split second he knew what had to be done.

"Your father needs you. " The Beast suddenly blurted out, lowering his gaze.

"Marius?"

"I release you from your promise. You may leave as soon as possible."

_She was free?_ Rhoswen blinked. "Leave? But surely…"

Marius turned to face her then placed gentle but firm hands on her shoulders. "You must understand this, Rhoswen. Once you leave the _villa_, you can never change your mind and return not even with my wishing it - especially not in light of the circumstances. If by some unfortunate event, you're captured they'll show no mercy. However, if you know someone who can help rescue your father go to them, get him out and you must leave Rome as soon as possible."

Rhoswen paused feeling her stomach go cold; he was right.

"But I can, we -I can't leave you here in Rome… as soon as I retrieve my father, I want you to come with us. Just be safe…"

She turned to leave—but stopped once seeing that she still held on to the mirror. She started to hand it out to Marius, but his paws slowly closed her small hands upon it.

"Rhoswen you'll need it more than I," He responded, "It will show you the quickest way back to the city then help you find where they've taken your father. I want you to keep it so that you may remember me…"

Feeling moved by his words, Rhoswen touched the side of his distraught lion-like face tenderly, "Oh Marius…Thank you, I'll never forget what you've done for me."

She embraces him briefly then rushed out of the room, passing Gilford on the way.

* * *

As she changed, the memory of the Beast's bereaved expression caused her heart to sink. She knew her parent was in danger, yet Rhoswen felt as though she was letting Marius down too.

Once she put on her cloak, the young woman could feel tears forming then trail down her ashen cheeks and release involuntary sobs.

"Why can't I stop crying?" Rhoswen asked herself, "I can't!"

* * *

Marius sorrowfully watched Rhoswen leave. He closed his eyes, then unleashed a monstrous roar of anguish which turns into the sound of the wind.

_**To be continued…**_


	12. Rhoswen's return

_**When you're are down  
Who comes around  
To pluck you up  
When you are down  
And when you're outside, looking in  
Who's there to open the door?  
That's what friends are for!**_

**_Who's always eager to extend_**  
**_A friendly claw?_**  
**_That's what friends are for!_**

_- That's what friends are for_, The jungle book

**Chapter 11: Rhoswen's return**

It was near the hours of dusk by the time Rhoswen entered Rome, by some miracle without being detected. Yet she knew it would be a matter of time before something else happened also.

"Athair, what have you done?" The girl murmured worriedly as she sprinted across the near deserted streets.

She couldn't go back to her home; no, it was too risky. Which only leaves…the bakery, surely they know what's become of her father. Hopefully, they're already awake - Ben and Helena always opened the bakery around 6 in the morning.

Rhoswen sprinted towards the building, stopping at the door. Catching her breath, she pounded on the door.

"Helena! Ben!" she rasped out, her voice strained with fear. "Please, it's me!"

The door slowly creaked open, revealing Ben's unusually solemn face. His eyes widened with surprise when he saw who it was.

"Rhoswen!" He gaped, opening the door and beckoned her inside.

"Rhoswen?"

Helena, Zak, the children and to Rhoswen's perplexity - Tacticus and a woman she did not recognize were all astonished at her appearance and there was almost no end to the questions they asked her.

"You're back!"

"Where were you?"

"Rhoswen," Helena said to her gently, "We feared we'd seen the last of you."

"Have you news of my father?" The younger woman pleaded, "Do you know why he was arrested?"

Tacticus answered her question grimly, "I'm afraid Moran has been arrested on the charge of fraternizing with Christians. They're holding him captive trying get answers, why they've been hold him this long without execution remains a mystery."

"That also leads to my next question, if you'll excuse my bluntness," Rhoswen said to him, raising a questioning eyebrow, "What're you doing here, Tacticus?"

She knew he was fairly more civilized than the other soldiers but his presence here amongst her friends seemed odd.

"That's right," Anna acknowledged, "A lot's happened while you were away."

"We'll tell you all you need to know and more," Ben responded to Rhoswen calmly.

Zak then spoke up accusingly, "But you better tell us where _you've_ been for the past month!"

Rhoswen sighed wearily, "You're never going to believe it…"

"Just tell the truth," Cyrus encouraged, "You never know unless you try."

"Your dad came one of the meetings one time and said a monster made you his prisoner, is that true?" Marcus asked with innocent curiosity.

"Marcus that's not polite!" Justin scolded.

"Never mind, Justin," Rhoswen appeased him, "Yes, I was at first. I know how difficult it is to believe but it's true. Furthermore I can prove it."

She reached into her dark green cloak and pulled out the mirror.

"It's just a fancy mirror, what does that supposed to mean?" Zak demanded.

"It's what it's capable of that matters," Rhoswen said sternly, "The Beast gave it to me before I left, so that it would help me find my way here…"

She closed her eyes sadly as she recalled his words. _And to remember him…_

Knowing that just showing it won't be enough, she held it in front of Marcus and said softly to him, "Just tell it what you wish to see that remains here on the Earth and it will show you."

The little boy looked over the mirror curiously and questioned, "What're Leo and Theo doing right now?"

"Marcus, come on. You can't expect it-"

But the mirror flashed, causing everyone else in the room to gasp/cry out. Instead of reflecting the room, it showed golden brown long grass and romping playfully in it were two lion cubs.

A bright smile replaced the little boy's shocked expression, "It IS them! Wow, look how big they got!"

"I- I can't believe it…" Zak muttered.

"How is it possible?" Tacticus said staring into the image in fascination.

Justin looked amazed then a glint of hope flickered in his eyes and he approached, "What about our parents?"

The mirror glowed again, this time both brothers looked into it eagerly. Within the frame, it showed a man and a woman looking out sadly over the railing of what appeared to be a ship. Then the man walked over to the woman and hugged tightly in comfort.

"I want them with me," The woman whispered, "I want to take them into my arms once more."

Rhoswen kindly held the two morose boys. "You'll see them again."

But at the same time, she too was greatly saddened about having to leave Marius. The adults had watched silently through it all, exchanging stupefied glances then Ben cleared his throat.

"Well," he remarked, still reeling from the revelation, "I'm convinced."

He and Helena already knew what was said about dark magic; yet the mirror only showed harmless images. Furthermore, it wasn't Rhoswen's and what would a Beast want with such a tool? Unless…it was a vague suspicion that suddenly formed, but the current situation was more important.

Besides the O' Midhirs have been nothing but good friends not only to him and his extended family but to everyone else in the Christian underground, and that was what truly mattered.

Tacticus and the other woman present watched Rhoswen's sorrowful reactions. Then the woman approached her tentatively.

"Rhoswen, this…" she began,

"Marius, his name is Marius."

The woman nodded, "Marius…you truly care about him don't you?"

Rhoswen nodded, "Yes, he's…my dearest friend. I'm sorry, I failed to ask your name…?"

The woman smiled warmly, "Miriam."

Her friendly manner mad Rhoswen smile sadly, "Yes, I admit he's no saint - Marius has his personality flaws as we do. But I see that in some repressed way he suffers greatly as though he were the victim of some terrible affliction yet refuses to let anyone know. One half of him is in constant struggle with the other, more than he cares to admit. I think he is more cruel to himself than he is to others."

"And this Beast speaks like a human being?"

"Yes, Tacticus, he speaks just like you and I do." She then wiped her eyes, "But please, tell me what has happened while I was gone?"

And so they explained how Tacticus had become their friend and ally after Anna and Justin had saved him in the catacombs. But then his faith was discovered when he refused to bow down to Nero during the Emperor's birthday celebration; it was only thanks to Miriam's help that Anna and the others were able to rescue him.

Now they were discussing on retrieving Miriam's parents from the threat of Nero's guards now that she was absent without official leave.

Just then, a scratching was heard at the door. For a moment, they all exchanged frightened glances.

Roman soldiers don't scratch at the door, they're far more likely to pound or break it down - which could only mean it was sort of wild animal or worse.

The scratching became louder. Ben, Tacticus and Zak carefully picked up whatever they could find - if it was a starving or sickly animal they were to have to subdue it somehow.

"We open on three." Zak mouthed the other two men nodded. "One, two, three!"

They quickly fling the door open and to their surprise, a badger dropped forward. A badger that was about the size of a small child….

Rhoswen did a double take. This was one was juvenile and was holding well folded up garments in it's mouth, which it dropped in front so it could breathe properly.

"Colin?"

And to everyone's further shock, he stood up on his hind legs and chirped, "Hi!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Rhoswen saw Zak drop the sword. The other boys' jaws dropped - Justin actually rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Miriam and Anna shrunk back against the far wall uneasily. Helena froze in place then glanced to her husband.

An astonished Ben took a hesitant step forward, "Incredible…"

A woodland creature that stood well on it hind legs and spoke fluently served to fuel his hypothesis on the Beast and it's true identity, but he would still need to know more.

Tacticus was next to approach, "This- it's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible, if you believe." Colin said matter of factly.

Rhoswen introduced him, "This is Colin, a friend of mine. He the son of one of the servants from the villa." Then she gave the cub a pointed look, "But would you mind telling me what you're doing out of your clothes?"

"I'm a badger cub and they don't wear clothes. Plus, it was easier for me to follow you without the guards noticing."

"Colin, does your mother know you're here?" Rhoswen asked putting her hands on her hips.

There's a pause then Colin admits, "No. But why'd you leave? I thought you liked us."

Her expression softened, "I do, Colin. It's just my father - you remember him don't you?"

Colin nodded fervently.

Helena came up and explained to the little badger with motherly concern, "Well, it just so happens that Rhoswen's father has been thrown into prison for trying to help us."

At once, the boy gasped. "Are we going to rescue him?"

"Course we will!" Marcus piped up then turned to the other grown ups, "Won't we?"

Ben nodded, "That we will, but we've got first got to pick up Miriam's parents."

Rhoswen was back in Rome, with Colin having followed her - now that her other friends knew the truth, they were going to need all the help they could get if they were going to rescue Moran.

_**To be continued…**_


	13. Betrayed

_**Don't just stand there looking sick  
Would I kid you? Play a trick?**_

_**Like I told you, I don't do that anymore**_

_**So I think you ought to take my little bargain  
Yes, I think you ought to make my little deal**_

- _Poor unfortunate souls_, original lyrics Little mermaid

**Chapter 12: Betrayed**

The following morning, Ben, Zak and Justin retrieved Miriam's parents (who'd started at the sight and brought them to the Bakery. Now they were at the table discussing their plans of escape once they rescue Moran.

"Saleem's boat will be in Port next week," Ben was explaining "Right here in this - er carrot?"

Marcus had been serving himself some lunch and accidentally spilled a little bit on the wooden map. The boy looked sheepish. "Oops, sorry."

"Well once he arrives, we'll sneak you all down under the cover of night until then, you should be safe here."

There was a knocking on the door causing them to freeze in place.

"You were saying?" Zak

Quickly they all hid, Rhoswen and Colin went with Miriam's parents in the back. She gently shushed the young badger with a finger.

They jumped at Ben's alarmed yelp then what followed caused them to sigh with relief.

"It's alright everyone," Ben reassured them, "It's just Antonius the miller with the delivery."

"Oh my!" A man's high nasal voice remarked, "Don't tell me you're hiding Christians in here again."

Everyone peeked out much to the miller's shock, except for a wary Colin. He and Rhoswen eyed the lanky miller and his two large bodyguards with distrust.

"As a matter of fact…"

"I told you, don't tell me. Now I'm gonna have to charge you more, delivery to Christians is a high risk you know."

"Antonius, we all have to do our part." insisted Ben.

"Oh fine, I'll lower the fee," He held put his hand to Helena rather pompously. The usually warm lady put the pouch of coins in his hand with a sour glance.

"Come along boys, enough _milling_ around."

Then they left.

Colin piped up. "I don't like him, he's got mean eyes."

"I don't trust him either," Zak agreed, "The way he carried that money out of here reminded me of Judas."

Marcus questioned, "Who's Judas?"

Zak replied, "He's the disciple who turned Jesus over to his enemies Marcus."

"That's right," Ben nodded, "I've been meaning to tell you about him."

Here he told them the tale of how Judas betrayed Jesus for 20 mere pieces of silver in exchange for telling his foes when to arrest him preferably when there were not many people around.

'How cowardly,' Rhoswen thought.

"I can't believe one of Jesus' friends would do that to him." Anna said solemnly.

Cyrus then asked worriedly, "You don't think anyone would turn _us_ in, do ya Ben?"

A brief flash of uneasiness flashed across the fatherly baker's face before he answered. "I certainly hope not, Cyrus, but we can't be too careful."

He answered a knock on the back door and when he returned, he said Tacticus and Miriam: "We've got to get you two to the catacombs right away."

The pair took each other's hands anxiously.

"But they'll need food, water, blankets!" cried Helena in concern.

"Right. Helena," Ben acknowledged, "You, Rhoswen and the boys stay and get the supplies together. Zak can bring them when you're ready."

Zak nodded once in understanding.

* * *

While Anna led the way through the catacombs, the others were back in the bakery gathering the supplies in to the cart Zak would be currently driving.

"Be careful, Zak." Helena told him.

"Take care of Colin please."

"What?!" protested the badger child once the words sank in. He just found Rhoswen and wasn't willing to let her out of his sight.

"Don't worry," Zak answered as he climbed the wagon. "I'll stick to the back roads."

Then there came a pounding on the front door.

"Open up in the name of Nero!"

"Hurry go!"

Rhoswen gently eased the reluctant badger boy onto the wagon. "Colin, go with him, they mustn't see you!" she urged, "Do as I say, we'll meet you there!"

Although unhappy with the situation, Colin obeyed climbing the wagon while Helena quickly shut the door.

"Everyone, business as usual." Helena said to them. They had to look inconspicuous lest they should arouse suspicion.

Cyrus pulled out some fresh dough for Justin and Marcus to work on, then turned over the wooden map so it wouldn't be seen.

The door burst open revealing Nihilus and the other soldier Rhoswen had seen in the mirror the night her father was taken away.

Rhoswen blanched - odd as it sounded, since she was paler than any of the other denizens - but she fought to keep a straight face.

"May I help you?" she inquired, her voice sounding harsher than she'd intended.

"I believe so, Rhoswen," Nihilus replied with a smug grin then he looked over at Helena, "You must be Helena, so very pleased to meet you. Your friend the miller sends his regards."

The baker's wife looked appalled, the children blanched, while Rhoswen gasped softly covering her mouth with horror. They were betrayed!

Next, the soldiers marched in, searching every corner of the bakery and destroying household items in the process.

"Sir, the baker's not here." The second centurion remarked.

"No matter," Nihilus said as he sneered down at Justin and Marcus, "He soon will be."

The three young boys stared straight back solemnly. Behind them, Rhoswen carefully clutched the handle of the magic mirror, hoping they wouldn't ask her to turn out her cloak.

"Listen up, you Christian dogs," Nihilus shouted outside, his sword drawn out, "If any of you sees your miserable little baker, tell him he has until the sun sets to show his face, or his bakery will burn with his wife and children still in it!"

Zak and Colin overheard from a not too far away corner.

* * *

Back in the villa, Marius explains to his servants why he released Rhoswen.

"I had to: her father was in danger. He needed to be rescued and if they're spared the wrath of Nero by leaving Rome, so be it."

"But for what reason?" Luther asked.

"Because I love her." The Beast answered, "When I was all alone, she gave me compassion, in my fear she gave me courage and in my lonely darkness she was my ray of light. Her wisdom and tenderness filled my heart with light and I felt alive like I'd never been in years."

He sighed sadly looking at the mosaic once more. This time he wasn't thinking about the little time he had left, all his thoughts were of Rhoswen. Now he feels like he doesn't deserve her.

* * *

It was close to sundown and the soldiers were trying to get those trapped in the bakery to confess the whereabouts of their friends.

While the children were under the watchful eye of one guard, Nihilus took it upon himself to interrogate the women.

But the time she'd spent in the villa gave Rhoswen the courage and determination need to stand to tall.

She snapped, "I'll tell you nothing, you -"

He suddenly gives her a sinister smirk that silenced her. "Remember you have a secret of your own as well. Or perhaps you've forgotten our little chat that night?"

"It must've slipped my mind," Rhoswen retorts sarcastically.

"You're been spending too much time with those Christian dogs, now you're starting to talk like them. But you could you say the same thing about your poor old father wasting away in the stocks?"

The young woman gasped slightly.

"What are a few people compared to his freedom?" Nihilus whispered coolly, "Would you so easily turn your back on him?"

For a few unbearable seconds, Rhoswen stood silent. Then recalled how her parents had brought her up: Family and friends were both of equal importance. Besides, Colin and the others were still free - there was still hope yet!

She glared daggers at the soldier, "Christians or not, they're my dearest friends and I still love them as if they were my family! But I don't think you understand nor do I expect you to."

To her consternation, Nihilus barely reacted - save for a flash of ire in his dark eyes.

"Well then we'll just have to see what your little friends' decision is, won't we?"

On the other side of the curtain, Justin, Marcus and Cyrus sat on a wooden bench watching the other centurion - whose name they learned was Capella - pace left and right in front of them.

"Look you little brats." He said harshly, pointing to the kitchen, "The Baker's wife and barbarian woman is out in that kitchen worried sick about you. Tell me where he is and I'll let you go back to them."

"No, you're bad!" Marcus stated defiantly

"Marcus, shh!" Justin held him.

Rhoswen stepped up protectively in front the boys, in case Capella decided to lash out.

"The boy is right, Capella. Show some respect." Nihilus suddenly said calmly catching Cappella by surprise, "These are children after all, citizens of Rome. Not only that," he kneeled down to their eye level, "They're orphans."

"How did you know that?" asked Justin.

Nihilus said ingratiatingly, "Oh, I know all about you. It's only right you should feel some loyalty to the man who took you in. But what you don't realize is that man is a traitor to Rome."

"That's not true!" Justin glowered.

"Not only that, he's a liar. He's not trying to find your parents. It's a just a trick to keep you're here working in his bakery! But _I_ could really help you."

"He can," confirmed Capella, "He's one of the most powerful men in Rome."

"Yes, he's powerful alright," Rhoswen stated icily. "But he's also an ill-natured and arrogant brute!"

Capella shot her a warning glance while Nihilus discreetly clenched his fist but did nothing else.

"That's right, I could find your real parents," he continued speaking to the children."I could make you a family again. All you have to do is tell me where the baker is. Think about it." he said the last part in a whisper.

_**To be continued…**_


	14. Escape and pursuit

_**But danger waits at every turn **_

_**And I am ready  
To set things right here **_

_**How can you say that you will be okay?  
And come back another day?**_

- Sally's song, Oogie's revenge

**Chapter 13: Escape and pursuit **

It had been almost two years since that fateful day when his life changed as he knew it. He'd isolated himself further into what had once been his private sanctuary. But then Rhoswen had come, like a single ray of sunlight within the darkness, bringing Marius out of his bitter solitude.

He loved her steadfast nature especially when he was in one of his more disagreeable moods; She stared down his feral temper with her remarkably sharp tongue. Marius never thought her to be insightful. Then there was the vulnerable side to her - one that longed for a better life for her loved ones and feared she may not meet what is expected of her.

She was also kind, curious and her smile… it was radiant and heartfelt. And then there was the way her face lit up when she told him the stories…the stories her Christians friends had told and that he now wished to hear and comprehend as she was beginning to.

He knew now for certain that Caesar was wrong about them in more ways than one.

Marius didn't regret freeing Rhoswen. He loved her sincerely, and wanted what was best for her. And so he'd released her. It was the knowledge that he may never see her again that left him within this spell of misery.

* * *

_Back in Rome…_

Finally the door opened, and out walked the three boys accompanied by the maiden.

"Ah, that didn't take long." commented Nihilus

"Well sir," began Justin, "We thought about it and we DO want to find our real parents."

"Good, good!"

Rhoswen spoke up firmly, "If you please, let the boys speak."

She nodded to the boys, giving them the 'go ahead'.

Cyrus then said, "And we decided the only fair thing to do was to put your generous offer to a vote."

Nihilus smiled complacently, Helena watched silently. What did they choose?

The little boy declared proudly, "All in favor of telling this _lying evil_ man who helped burned down half of Rome and is now pretending to be our friend where Ben is say 'Aye'."

Naturally, the ruffian's jaw dropped in disbelief, while Helena and Rhoswen giggled silently. The children pretended to look at each other confusedly. Of course, they weren't going to tell that two-faced scoundrel anything - especially not when they knew what he was capable of.

"All those opposed?"

All three boys glared and answered simultaneously, "No."

"It's unanimous." said Cyrus with a firm nod.

Nihilus huffed and angrily stomped away to the door. Then he turned and snarled, "Fine. Let's see your Ben save you _now_."

And the door closed a final time.

Helena embraced the children, "Boys, I'm proud of you."

Rhoswen nodded, "That what was a wise and brave decision you all made."

"Why?" asked Cyrus, "We just did what anybody else would do."

Justin scowled, "Anybody except for that miller, I can't believe he turned Ben in."

"Neither do I." Rhoswen agreed with disgust.

"Yeah, he's just like Judas." added Cyrus.

"You know Cyrus," Helena told him, "Judas wasn't the only one who let Jesus down."

"Really?"

That's right, after their last supper…"

She told them the tale of how Jesus predicted that the other disciples will flee while Peter earnestly cries that he won't. Yet Jesus also foretold that before the rooster crowed that Peter will have deny Jesus three times.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were digging in the catacombs under the bakery in an attempt to save their friends. Colin, being a boy turned badger, was hurriedly using his claws to dig through the dirt.

"We should be getting close now," Ben gasped, "Just a few more feet…"

Just then, they could hear Nihilus' voice shouting: "Baker, I know you're out there! This is your last chance to save your family, soon they die!"

That was enough incentive needed to keep digging.

"Gotta hurry!" Colin panted.

"Don't worry Ben, we'll make it." Tacticus reassured the older man.

But the next thing they knew, the tools hit a boulder so they had to scrape at it with their hands or in Colin's case, his claws to loosen it.

The sun was already setting, their time was up.

"I knew the coward wouldn't come." Capella said cynically with folded arms.

"Board it up and burn it down!" Nihilus ordered.

Inside, the trapped ones back up from the door.

"Wait, did you hear something?" Rhoswen suddenly asked but the others were distracted by the soldiers boarding up the house and spilling oil on the lumber that was placed around the building.

"What're we gonna do?" Justin cried.

Helena's ears suddenly perked up, "Shh listen!"

They all strained to listen - it was the sound of digging. And it was coming from the ground!

"It's Ben!" beamed Cyrus, "Everybody, dig!"

He pulled apart the flat stones that made up the floor so he and everyone else began to claw at the dirt, trying to push it aside.

* * *

"Alright Baker! You asked for this!"

Colin and Miriam looked through a small barred window in the catacombs and gasped in horror at what they saw.

"He did it!" cried Miriam, "He set it on fire!"

"We're never going make it!" strained Miriam's mother fearfully.

"He's right, you know."

The voice made them turn to see the miller and his two oversized cronies.

"You!" Zak charged at him, but was simply held back by one of the brigands.

" At least not with these puny shovels." The miller said grimly then snapped his fingers. "Tracus! Bracus!"

The two large oafs each took a pickaxe

"Isn't he the one whose fault it is that our friends are stuck in the first place?" Colin demanded accusingly, almost catching the man off the guard at the sight of him.

Tacticus placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

Ben went over confusedly, "Antonius. But you - I- I mean…"

Antonius motions to Zak, "Your young friend was right, I couldn't live with myself if I let this monster do _this_ to you."

Ben shook his hand in thanks and relief, "God bless you friend."

"No Ben," Antonius said apologetically, "God _forgive_ me."

* * *

Up above, the rest continued to frantically tear at the dirt. That was when the smoke began seeping into the bakery!

"Hurry!" urged Justin.

Cyrus gave him a side glare, "I'm hurrying as fast as I- WHOA!"

Suddenly, a big hand grabbed him down through the hole they'd just made.

"Cyrus!"

Then Justin was snatched downwards. And then Marcus. Rhoswen and Helena were the next ones.

"Gently please, gently!" Helena said as the large hand pulled her and the younger woman down through the hole and into the safety of the catacombs

The lug asked, "Whose' gently?"

Rhoswen put a hand to her heart in relief, "Thank you. That was much too close for comfort."

Together, they joined the others to look out at the inferno that was consuming the bakery.

"What do we do now, Ben?" Anna asked worriedly.

"I don't know Anna," Ben replied gravely as the walked down the catacomb tunnels, "But one thing's for sure: We can no longer stay in Rome."

Rhoswen nodded. "I agree, once we rescue my Father I'm going back for Marius so we can leave the city for good."

"Good call." One of the boys chimed in.

The following morning, the soldiers looked through the smoldering remains but could find no sign of their would-be victims. Until one of them found the large hole leading to the catacombs.

The soldiers weren't pleased that the escapees have outsmarted them, but they had nothing on Nihilus' current mood.

"I don't care if you have to dig up all of Rome," He growled threateningly to Capella, "You find them! _**Find them**_!"

_**To be continued…**_


	15. A turn for the worse

**AN: And begins the trials and tribulations music best suited for the capture scene is the Storm from the Little mermaid soundtrack.**

_**Once there was a light here**_

_**Now it's gone forever**_

_**Gone forever**_

_**How blind was I **_

_**to say good-bye**_

_**to one so warm and pure**_

_**Everything we lived for**_

_**She was all I lived for**_

_**If only I had told her **_

_**If only I could hold her**_

_**In these lonely arms once more**_

_**I would gladly give my life**_

_**Without fear**_

_**If for just one moment**_

_**Flying there in pieces**_

_**Falling all apart**_

_**Is my kingdom of the Heart**_

- _My kingdom of the heart reprise_, The Princess and the pea

**Chapter 14 : A turn for the worse**

The now wanted group had escaped into the underground catacombs but unbeknownst to them, the following morning, the roman soldiers had found the catacomb map within the ruins of the bakery.

Down below, the group had joined scores of other Christian fugitives, planning a daring escape for freedom. While the others discussed the best way of rescuing Moran, Rhoswen was entertaining the little ones with songs from her native land.

"Rhoswen?"

"Colin?"

The little boy badger had draped himself in a long brown cloth that hid his face and paws. The last thing he needed was for people to run away from him. "What're you gonna do after we get your father out?"

The Briton maiden replied, "I'm coming back - for Marius and anyone who wants to come with us."

Her words made the little badger boy's face light up.

"With the way things are, I fear it may not be long before Nero finds out about him and the villa." Rhoswen comments worriedly.

"Ben, how much longer do we have to stay down here?" asked Marcus

"Just five more days, Marcus." The Baker answered, "Then once Rhoswen's father is saved and her friends from the villa join us, Saleem's boat will take us to our new life in Shem Hadar."

"What's that?" Colin questions, "Shem Hadar, I mean…"

"Freedom." responded Ben with a heartening smile, "It's an oasis that sparkles like a jewel in the desert. It's a place where the Romans aren't in charge. And because travelers come from all over to meet and trade, from Shem hadar, we can take our stories to the whole world. Would you like that?" He asked Marcus, tickling the little boy and making him laugh.

"That _does_ sound great." Colin said, picturing it in his mind's eye.

Rhoswen sighed nostalgically. She hoped that maybe someday the stories would reach her father's native Britannia or to Hibernia, where her mother had been born.

Now, Justin had been chosen to tell the story to the crowd that evening but he got stage fright and rushed off. Helena and Rhoswen followed him, with the latter telling Colin to stay and listen if he wished.

The two women found a dismayed Justin by the well.

"Justin, it's alright." Helena reassured him.

Justin sighed, "But I let Ben down."

"He understands. You're just not ready that's all."

"I'll never be ready."

"You sound just like Ben when he started." Helena remarked with a smile, "You know the first time he told a story, he was shaking so badly I thought we were having an earthquake."

Rhoswen chimed in. "When I first tried telling one I was so nervous and uncomfortable about them all staring that my entire face flushed red - I looked like a ripe apple." She smiled sheepishly, "But then again it certainly helped bring some degree of color to my pale face."

The women's anecdotes made Justin smile slightly, "Really?"

Helena winked knowingly. "C'mon, let's go back and listen."

They arrived just as Ben was finishing the tale. "And then they led him away out of the garden."

"Don't worry, Justin," Marcus said to his downcast brother, "You'll tell the story next time."

Colin placed a friendly paw on the older boy's shoulder, "We all get scared sometime…" suddenly, his nose picked up an unfamiliar scent approaching. "What's that?"

"What is it?"

Then there came the sound of rushing feet. They all whipped around in time to see Roman soldiers streaming down the steps!

"After them men!"

"Remember, Nihilus wants them alive!" Capella's voice called out.

This sent the people running for their lives. Zak pulled a rope that triggered some jars dropping water on the torches drenching them in darkness and allowing time for the Christians to escape. Helena, Anna and Cyrus led the way out with lamps

Rhoswen was having trouble convincing Colin to leave with the others.

"Colin, go with them!" She motioned to the escape tunnels where the flee people were running through.

"But Rhoswen!" he protested. "I can't leave without you!"

"Go!" She urged, her voice almost rising with hysterics at the fact that him staying longer was endangering his life, "Please you've got to trust me!" Thinking fast she told him, "If anything happens, you've got to tell Marius and warn him!"

It was enough to send the reluctant child through the escape route, but he stayed with the ones holding the candles to make sure Rhoswen would come with them.

The boulder trap was triggered Zak, Rhoswen, Justin and Ben were going to be the last ones through but…

"Help!"

"Marcus?!"

The small boy was on a ledge trying to fight the soldiers off with little rocks!

"He's still in there!" cried Justin.

Rhoswen impulsively goes back to help followed by Justin. Zak and Ben barely managed to hold back the boulder.

"I've got it Ben!" Zak strained, "Go!"

Justin and Rhoswen pushed over barrels to slow them down, while Ben told Marcus to jump. He successfully catches the little boy in his arms.

"Good work you two, c'mon!" Ben said to Justin and Rhoswen.

"Hurry, it's not going to hold!" Zak hollered.

However, the plank broke and the force sends Zak tumbling into the escape tunnel. While the boulder covered the opening, leaving Ben, Marcus, Justin and Rhoswen trapped with the soldiers!

* * *

On the other side, a frantic Colin nearly felt his young heart stop.

"Oh no!" He began helplessly hitting the rock with his claws and calling the names of the ones captured.

Helena, Zak and some others tried moving the rock. It wouldn't budge!

* * *

Back there, the four turned to face their attackers. There was a derisive chuckle to the right, they stood face-to-face with a malicious Nihilus.

"Well, if it isn't Ben the baker," He said darkly, "So nice to meet you at last."

* * *

Not too long afterwards, they were taken to the palace and placed in the prison stockade. The cells were vertical, reaching at least six feet and were large enough to fit two people. Justin and Marcus were placed together, Ben alone, but it seemed fated that Rhoswen was placed into one that contained the next person she most wanted to see aside from Marius: her father!

He was half-asleep when Rhoswen was dropped inside, but soon stirred, opening his eyes. "Rhoswen…? I must be dreaming!"

Rhoswen shook her head, "No, _Athair_, I'm here."

"_Mo chailín__beag__cróga_!" He croaked, embracing his child, "I never thought I'd see you again, and _here _of all places!"

"That's twice I've found you imprisoned in a dark cell." Rhoswen commented grimly. She looked over her father, he was thinner than before and there were dark circles around his brown eyes.

"But the creature? How did you manage to escape from that awful monster?" Moran blurted out.

"I didn't have to." she explained, "Marius let me go on his own."

"He _what_? That…that monster, that…that…"

"Athair, listen to me. We don't have time for this. Suffice it for me to say that he's not what you think. He's not terrible at all. He's been very kind to me, these last months…"

Rhoswen trailed off at the sound of approaching feet. She and Moran looked up so that it was Capella.

"Water! We need water!" pleaded one of the other prisoners.

"Tell me where Tacticus and the other Christians are hiding!" Capella demanded.

Ben responded firmly, "We don't betray our friends!"

"Perhaps thirst will change your mind!" snapped Capella, kicking over the bucket of water.

The soldiers walked away leaving the prisoners with each other.

"Philo, I don't want to die." whined the man who'd begged for water.

"Quiet Vasilus!" his companion whispered.

Ben's voice floated out, "Everyone is scared sometimes, Vasilus. Why, even Peter was afraid after Jesus' arrest at Gethsemene."

"He was?"

"Yes."

"He was so frightened that when Jesus was taken to Caiaphas the high priest…"

Rhoswen and her father listened to the story attentively. The young woman felt utter derision towards Caiaphas and his supporters; including a stab of pity for Peter. He'd done the unthinkable just as Jesus had predicted and soon ended up feeling worse than before.

"I'd never betray Helena and the others." Justin's voice said solemnly.

"Me neither." Marcus concurred.

"I know, boys." Ben sighed wistfully, "I know..."

They were all silent for a moment, then Philo spoke up. "Ben, what happened to Jesus after Peter lied about knowing him?"

"Y-yes, please continue…" Moran added.

"He was taken before Pilate, his courage was amazing…"

"Silence Baker!" Nihilus' voice barked. Then he said to the guards, "As long as he deludes them with these stories, they think they'll be saved. But take the baker away, and the flock is lost."

"Our faith is stronger than that!" declared Ben.

"But not stronger than Rome!" Nihilus spat back, and the soldiers removed the bars to bell's cell. "Soon you'll know the wrath of Nero. But first…" He moves a whip in his hand. "You'll know mine."

Rhoswen gasped and had to place her hands on the walls to steady herself. Moran held his daughter consolingly. They knew full well that they were going to Ben before moving him to a different cell.

* * *

"The praetorians will find Tacticus and the others!" moaned Vasilus, "Why should we die too?!"

"We can't turn them in!" protested Philo.

"Philo is right!" cried Justin, "Ben said we don't betray our friends!"

"Well Ben's not here!" retorted Vasilus.

Rhoswen just had enough of the man's complaints; it was already bad enough that they're imprisoned, Ben being taken away for flagellation and the possibility of being tortured for information looming over them. They all certainly didn't need Vasilus to add more gloom to the ambience.

"There's no need to bring everyone else down in your misery!" she snapped.

"Rhoswen!" Moran scolded his daughter.

"But if he was, he'd tell us to be brave, just like -" Justin fumbled over his words, "Like Jesus was before Pilate."

"What do you know of that story?!" Vasilus' voice demanded sulkily.

Justin yelped nervously. He was still nervous about telling the story alone.

"Justin just tell it to me." Marcus whispered to his older brother, "Only louder!"

The O' Midhirs also gave some encouraging words.

"Go ahead, son." Moran nodded.

Rhoswen coaxed, "It's alright Justin, tell us."

"I-I know that Caiaphas the high priest had made up his mind that Jesus was dangerous." Justin began telling the tale of Christ's passion - his torture and ordered execution by Pilate. "… And they led him out to be executed."

"Justin is right through all of it, Jesus never faltered."

"He never gave way."

"Justin you did it!" Marcus whispered excitedly.

"Well done, boy!" Moran congratulated.

The boy might've been lacking in confidence but he certainly told the story quite well for a beginner.

"I-I did…didn't I?" Justin breathed.

Marcus exclaimed happily. "Ben's going to be so proud of you!"

"That he will be," Rhoswen said softly, then a tear formed at the corner of her eye. Her thoughts were turning to Marius.

"Rhoswen? Now my child." Moran soothed, thinking Rhoswen was beginning to despair about their current situation, "I know how it looks…"

"It's not that Athair, it's Marius."

"Who?"

"It begins back in the villa…"

"Tell me what happened." Moran asked her gently, unaware that the brothers and other fellow prisoners were curiously listening in on their conversation.

Little did they know that the following night would be decisive.

_**To be continued…**_


	16. Tried and true

_**Tis the last rose of summer left blooming alone  
All her lovely companions are faded and gone  
No flower of her kindred, no rosebud is nigh  
To reflect back her blushes and give sigh for sigh**_

**_I'll not leave thee, thou lone one, to pine on the stem_**  
**_Since the lovely are sleeping, go sleep thou with them_**  
**_Thus kindly I scatter thy leaves o'er the bed_**  
**_Where thy mates of the garden lie scentless and dead_**

- The Last rose of summer, Celtic woman

**Chapter 15 : Tried and true**

The following afternoon while those still free devised a plan of rescue; Ben, Moran and Rhoswen would stand trial before Nero.

"What- hold now where are we going?!" Moran half-hollered as he and his daughter were placed in shackles, then roughly pulled in direction of the throne room.

"Time for you to choose or die." Nihilus told the O Midhirs, then said to a daunted Rhoswen, "On a personal opinion, I hope it's the former."

His foreboding words didn't go unheard by Moran. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

Not that it mattered at the moment, soon they were brought before Nero himself.

Rhoswen surveyed the Roman emperor with derisive eyes; he was shorter than she thought, a hooked nose, cropped hair and sallow skin. It was almost hard to believe that a man who was only seven years older than she - and currently looked to be in his fifties, was responsible for deaths of so many innocent people. But in the time she lived with her Beast, she's learned that looks can deceiving.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the announcer read the charges against Ben.

"Ben the baker, son of Simon of Galilee, you are accused of being a Christian leader, of inciting anarchy and rebellion, and- "

Nihilus interrupted him impatiently. "We all know what the charges are: Reason, treachery, sabotage!"

One of the men to the right hand side chuckled.

"You find this amusing, Senator?" Nihilus demanded lowly.

Rhoswen glanced over at the man who'd laughed. He was a middle-aged Roman with olive skin, an honest face and wore the robes of a Senator.

"Yes, surely this is a joke!" The man answered, and walked over to Ben, looking him over with a critical eye. "Are we to believe this pudgy pastry maker is the daring rebel who has outsmarted Rome's bravest soldiers? I doubt he can bend down to tie his own sandals!"

The other men in the court laughed.

"Furthermore," he added, "Why listen to the words of a senile old man raving about a Beast in a villa no one has seen or mentioned? Let alone think this barbarian child of his would fraternize with Christians, she's far more likely to share the same demented views as her father."

Rhoswen scoffed slightly in annoyance, Morann discreetly nudges her to remain silent. He wanted to see where this argument was headed. Perhaps the man's words and skepticism could help set them free.

"A word of advice," the senator tapped Ben's stomach lightly. "Taste less, bake more."

The gathered crowd laughed again - even Nero guffawed.

"I tell you this baker _is_ the man!" Nihilus pointed to Ben accusingly.

"My dear Nihilus, you'll make Caesar the laughingstock of palaces from Gaul to Egypt." The Senator said with near dismay.

Several exchanged worried glances and whispers it was enough to make Nero order: "Release the baker at once!"

The guards was about to put the key into Ben's manacles…

"WAIT!" hollered Nihilus then he turned to Nero, "Caesar, ask him- just _ask_ him if he's a Christian leader!"

"Sire, is that necessary?" asked the same unconvinced senator, "Why embarrass the court any further?"

"Oh formalities!" Nero drawled then glanced at Ben, "Very well then, baker, are you or are you not a Christian leader?"

There was tense pause. All eyes were the baker, one of the truest friends Moran and his child could ever have.

Ben met the Emperor's gaze unafraid, and replied solemnly. "Yes, I am."

His answer caused Rhoswen and Morann to gasp in distress for him, the other men in the court room whispered and muttered to each other dubiously. Strangely enough, the Senator who'd been criticizing them earlier hung his head slightly, his eyes downcast.

"I knew it! I knew it all the time!" Nero shouted, standing up from his throne, "Despite the preaching of our gullible Senator Patronius! Take the baker away and kill him!"

Rhoswen clenched her hands, feeling her hatred for the man grow like a branch on fire. She only glanced up when the announcer read the charges held against her and her father.

Someone shoved Moran forward so that everyone was staring at him.

"…spouting ridiculous claims about a monster residing in villa located on the other side of the forest."

"Ah, so this is the man the man himself," Nero said, looking down at the Briton with a malicious sneer. "By all means, old man, enlighten us. What did this so-called Beast look like?"

Bewildered, Moran tries to explain calmly but the Roman courtiers think he's either crazy or obviously lying on the spot. The whole court erupted in frenzied, spiteful laughter - well, Senator Patronius only chuckled softly, as if reluctant to do so.

"But it's the truth, I swear on my own life!" cried Moran earnestly.

Rhoswen then felt something digging into her side. Something cold and smooth - wait a minute…the mirror. She didn't want to use the mirror, but now it looked as if they weren't given much of a choice. Either they're executed or they go down with their friends speaking only one of many truths; surely the Romans wouldn't bother risk losing a few men in the wilds.

"My father isn't insane nor is he lying, and I've got the proof right here!" Rhoswen wailed, clutching the mirror and holding it up.

All eyes turned, even the guards dragging away Ben stopped in their tracks, and their glances fell on the pulchritudinous Briton maiden as she shouted the decisive words to the mirror: "Show me the Beast!"

Once more, the elegant mirror flashed with light, revealing a depressed Marius; A dreadful looking creature to the watching audience in the court. It was tall, taller than probably any of the soldiers present, wore the white robes and purple toga of a nobleman. The claws were long, bear-like and visible on the large powerful paws. The face was the most frightening, for the golden-brown human eyes seemed eerily out of place within the face of a lion.

There was an immediate uproar; even Snivellus, Nero's personal guard, stumbled backwards in shock.

"It exists?!" Nero demanded.

"Impossible." whispered Nihilus, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the Beast.

Nearby, Senator Patronius and Ben were gazing sympathetically at Marius' image.

"Do you believe my father now?" Rhoswen pleaded.

She hoped they do not go after Marius, thinking they would be hunting a ferocious animal. But the response she got was much different - if not worse.

To her shock, the glowing hand-held mirror was snatched from her grasp by Nihilus.

"Yes, yes, we can see that." Nero said boredly then looked determinedly at Rhoswen, "Now tell me then, this mirror came from the villa?"

"Yes it did." she answered wearily, knowing it may not reveal much.

"Caesar, if this trinket revealed to her the Beast when she called for it…" Nihilus suggested with a conniving smile.

That was what made Rhoswen understand what was going on. "No!" she rasped.

At the same time, Moran, Ben and Senator Patronius visibly paled, sharing her look of terror.

"Then perhaps it could also show you other key elements." The centurion continued handing the mirror to Nero.

"How interesting…" The cruel Emperor said, "The let us see this mirror work for a God!"

Rhoswen glanced around wildly and thought within her mind, _Jesus—I'm not sure if you can hear me, but PLEASE help me break it before something else happens!_

"Now then, magic mirror…"

With a burst of strength, Rhoswen pulled herself away from the guards that tried apprehending her and bounded forwards.

"Show me the hiding place-" Nero was abruptly cut off as Rhoswen kicked the mirror out of his hands.

Everyone watched in shock as the object went flying through the air. Then, to the whole court's dismay- and the clear relief of four people present, it hit the ground and shattered into little pieces.

Nero turned on Rhoswen, "You vile little harpy! Look what you've done!"

Rhoswen turned to face him, her pear green eyes blazing. "And I'm glad! I had no intention of betraying my friends!" she spat, "YOU and your followers are the true monsters I see here!"

Several gasped, others muttered angrily. Senator Patronius watched quietly, looking both taken aback and impressed.

"Take them away!" Nero hollered to the guards, "I want those two to be made an example of - to show all of Rome how we deal with Barbarian rebels!"

Both Moran and Rhoswen only defiantly glower right back as they're dragged away with a stunned Ben.

With her foolhardy - and no doubt selfless action- Rhoswen had just signed her own death warrant before the Roman court.

_**To be continued…**_


	17. There is always hope

**AN: The middle part try picture the sad atmosphere with Panacea's song from Asterix vs. Caesar.**

_**There is always hope **_

_**for a stranger**_

_**A bringer of good news**_

_**There is always hope **_

_**for an answer**_

_**when we are confused**_

_**In pain or in darkness**_

_**In sadness and despair**_

_**Hope is there**_

_**Find it somewhere**_

_**Hope is always there**_

- _There is always hope_, Friends and heroes

**Chapter 16: There is always hope**

Later that night at the docks. Several Christian fugitives were boarding a boards with he captain making the last call.

"Wait there's one more!"

Standing nearby, were Helena, Anna and Colin. They turned upon seeing the approaching wagon and riving it was none other than Senator Patronius. For you see, the senator was a secret friend and ally to the Christian underground.

When he disembarked, the senator paused yet tried not to look surprised at the sight of Colin. What he had to say was much more important.

"Helena I'm afraid I have some bad news," He said somberly, "Ben, Rhoswen and her father have been sentenced to death They have only two days."

The listeners were horrified, but no more so than Colin.

"Don't worry Helena, we'll think of something." Anna said encouragingly, "We always do!"

"Woman we must cast off now!" called the captain.

Helena glanced at Zak and Cyrus, the two nodded firmly at her. Then she looked determined, making her choice, "We're staying to help our friends!"

"Then so are we!" Tacticus called up from the boat.

"No, Tacticus, you're in more danger than any of us!" Helena cried, "We'll meet you in Malta then leave for Shemhadar together!"

The boat began to depart from the docks, leaving only the small group behind.

"Take good care of Anna for us!" Miriam called before the ship vanished into the mist.

Colin mumbled worriedly, "I must tell the Master, he's got to know about this!"

Helena looked to the badger boy, "How long will it take to get there?"

"If we hurry we can be there before morning!" he answered.

Senator Patronius nodded, "We better get going, the task ahead of us is nearly impossible."

There came a sound behind them - a figure stood in the shadows and in the floating mist. Helena protectively hugged Anna and Colin.

Zak instinctively drew a sword. "You there! Come out or taste this cold steel!"

Out came a man dressed in Arabian Turkish robes with a dark brown beard and mustache.

"Friend or foe?" demanded Zak.

In a puff of blue-violet smoke making them cough.

"Fortunately for you…"the stranger is then seen behind Zak holding the teen's sword much to his shock. "Friend." He then looks to Cyrus, "An _old_ friend."

Cyrus blinked in nostalgic amazement. "Zemo?"

"Cyrus!" The man, Zemo beamed, "It's really you!"

The boy and man hug tightly and Cyrus turned to the others explaining, "It's Zemo, the magician from my parents' circus!"

"Imagine their joy when they see you're still alive! They'll be in Rome tomorrow night!"

Cyrus' face lit up with joy and excitement. "Anna, Helena, Colin! Did you hear? My parents are coming to Rome!"

"That's great Cyrus…" Anna said softly. And then the little boy remembered why they we're all solemn.

Zemo noticed, "Cyrus, what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Ben." the little boy explained, "He's been like a father to me since the great fire. And now he's in prison with another friend of ours and her father."

Zemo stood up straight, "I'll tell you this: if the man who's kept Cyrus safe all this time is in danger, then Cyrus' parents, the great Sabban and Risa, will stop at nothing until he's safe! And neither will I - the same can be said for your friends!"

The magician's brave declaration made everyone else smile hopefully.

""There's more hope to night than I had expected." Senator Patronius remarked jubilantly.

"Come on everyone, we've got plans to make!" Helena stated then turned to Colin, "Do you remember the way to the villa?"

Colin nodded eagerly. "I sure do!"

Senator Patronius motion for Colin to hop in the wagon, "Then lead the way!"

* * *

Back in the stockade, Rhoswen could feel the gravity of what she's done weigh down upon her.

_How could I be so reckless?_ _If only I could get out of here, I would go straight back to the __villa__ and warn Marius. If Nero's army finds and kills him, I will _never_ forgive myself!_

"Ben, boys, forgive me, I lost my temper." She said to them guiltily. "I never wished any harm - I only wanted them to make them understand my father was telling the truth!"

"You couldn't have known they were going to try and use the mirror?" Justin told Rhoswen.

"At least Nero doesn't know where our friends are. " Marcus said helpfully.

"Rhoswen, _mo bairn_"… Moran said to his daughter consolingly. If any he shared some of the blame himself.

"Now, now, as impulsive as your actions were," Ben's voice reassured her, "You were also brave by breaking the mirror even when it would cost your own life."

"I couldn't let them…" Rhoswen sinks down in the cell, "But I've only worsened things. And now, Marius and everyone else in his villa are in danger as well."

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning yet the inhabitant's were too restless to sleep. Prospera was worried sick when she was unable to find Colin even with Luther and Gilford's help.

So they were surprised once he suddenly appeared in the main hall accompanied by several strangers, a small group consisting of two men, a woman, an adolescent and two children. Currently the visitors were stunned at the sight of the anthropomorphic animals in human clothes

"Colin, where were you a-and who are they?" Prospera demanded her son.

Helena recovered first and stepped forward, "I apologize on how late it is, but we're here on behalf of Rhoswen."

The slaves' eyes widened and they whispered amongst themselves

"So then you know where she is?" asked the marten, Luther.

"She tried to help us but the soldiers captured her and three of our friends!" Anna explained.

Senator Patronius spoke up, "We're here to request your master's aid where is he?"

"Right this way, I will take you to him." Prospera offered.

She lead Helena and Senator Patronius to the west wing, they remained at the doorway and scanned the room until their eyes finally fell on a lion-like creature in a deep blue toga. Marius is gazing at the mosaic and touches the tiles depicting the fading red bloom sadly.

"Master?"

"Please leave me be, Prospera," he replied, without even turning to face. "I wish to be alone"

"But we have visitors."

He heard hesitant footsteps and a man's voice clear his throat, but it didn't matter to him.

"I do beg your pardon, but we're on an errand of great importance. It's about your friend Rhoswen O Midhir."

"Rhoswen couldn't have sent you," Marius answered softly, "I let her go, she's probably out of Rome by now."

"That's not true!" a woman's voice gasped.

Colin took this chance to blurt out "But Rhoswen's in trouble!"

For a moment the Beast froze, then he turned slowly to look at the crowd that had formed at his doorway.

"What do you mean trouble?" he demanded suspiciously

They explained everything. Marius gives it a lot of thought and devises a plan of their own, one thing for them for sure - now that Nero knows he and the enchanted villa exist, they can no longer remain in Rome with the way things are.

_**To be continued…**_


	18. Jail break

_**In my life  
There are so many questions and answers  
That somehow seem wrong  
In my life  
There are times when I catch in the silence  
The sigh of a faraway song  
And it sings  
Of a world that I long to see  
Out of reach  
Just a whisper away  
Waiting for me.**_

-_In my life_, Les miserables

**Chapter 17: Jailbreak**

The following night the remaining group met Cyrus' parents, and as Zemo predicted, they were overjoyed at seeing their child alive and refused to depart until their son's friends had been rescued.

Back in the Imperial stockade, the guards were still trying to get answers out of the prisoners

"Just because the baker and those two barbarians must die doesn't mean you all have to!" Capella glared down at them, "Give me the names of your Christian leaders and you'll go free!"

Moran spat his reply, "Well I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth! You're just as bad as that low scoundrel, Nihilus!"

"Maybe these people know something you don't Capella…" Ben said firmly but calmly, "That some things are worse than dying."

"That's where you're wrong!" snapped Capella, "A lesson you Christians should have learned when we executed your Jesus.

"What do you know about Jesus?" Justin demanded indignantly.

It was then that the soldier became gravely dismal with remembrance, "I know he died like a common criminal. You see boy, _I_ was there…"

With an even more grim disposition Capella tells them of Jesus'. Rhoswen felt her heart sink with sadness at the suffering of the Christ and growing disgust with the opposing mob once he was crucified and hung between two convicted thieves.

"…as the crowd taunted and teased him, and then…it was over."

Ben suddenly said matter of factly, "Why don't' you tell the rest of the story, Capella?"

Capella glared down at him. "What 'rest'? _He died_!"

Undeterred by the harshness of his tone, Ben nodded. "Yes. but it was no ordinary death, was it…?"

"What does he mean?" Rhoswen whispered.

Moran gently shushed his daughter, like her he felt compelled to listen to Ben's side of the tale. "Let's wait and see…"

Ben continued the tale by telling them of Jesus' words : "Father, forgive them, for they know not what they do." Of how one the condemned criminals demanded why Jesus did not save himself and them if he was truly was the messiah and was rebuked by the second one saying that Jesus was innocent and asking to be remembered. The Christ told the man he would be in Heaven with him that say. Of the storm that brewed and the Christ's final words: "Father, into your hands I commit my spirit!"

Rhoswen did not know she was weeping until she unconsciously put a hand to her cheek.

"So there was a storm that day, what of it?" said Capella standing up and turning his back on them. "The point is Jesus died and that's the end of the story."

"No, Capella." Ben said with a mysterious smile. "It's just the beginning."

"Believe what you like, Christian! Jesus of Nazareth if dead - - and unless you tell Nihilus what he wants to know, you will be too! All of you!"

* * *

A few hours later in the afternoon, Rhoswen was trying to keep her ears open for news of Marius - she hoped Nero hadn't sent an army there to detain him or worse.

Her anxious thoughts heavy pounding came from the wooden gates.

"What's that?"

The prisoners watched as Capella approached the gate to look outside. On the other side, Nihilus emerged ordering the other soldiers: "Don't just stand there, they may be trying to rescue the Christians!"

Capella folded his arms, "It'll take more than a few circus performers to break into his stockade."

He spoke too soon as an elephant suddenly broke through the stone enclosure!

Then to the prisoner's surprise, Zak's voice was heard.

"We knocked but no one answered." The adolescent quipped.

Capella's voice answered sarcastically, "Welcome, I hope you plan to stay a while."

He charges but the elephant sucked in water from a barrel and aimed it at him, knocking him over. While Zak and Luther tie up Capella, Anna bolts the door to keep the other guards from interfering.

Helena 's voice inquired, "Where is everybody?"

"Down here!" called Marcus.

"We all are!" Moran confirmed.

Helena and Anna glanced down to see their friends within the cells.

"Don't worry we'll get you out." Anna reassured them.

Justin asked, "How?"

And to their astonishment, the elephant uses it's tusks to break open the en closure and it's trunk to pull them out

"I wish we had this fellow working for us all along." Ben chuckled.

The elephant then used it's trunk to pull the prisoners out one by one. Once free, Rhoswen was genuinely surprised to see the villa servants there with her friends.

"Luther? Colin! You're all alright." she embraced them briefly "I was afraid that -"

"Your friends came to fetch us last night." Luther explained nodding to Helena, Zak and Anna.

"Here they come!" one of the performers cried.

They all turned to see the guards approaching.

"I'll be glad when this show is over, come on!" Ben urged Justin and Anna.

"Better hurry!" Rhoswen told Luther and Colin.

They were all helping the rest up onto the wagons when suddenly Ben stopped in his tracks looking back at something

"Get to the wagon," "I'll be right there!"

Helena turned to Cyrus' family and to the servants. "We'll meet you at Saleem's ship."

"Good luck!"

Zemo and Luther herded the other prisoners out on a wagon following Cyrus' family. Helena and the rest stayed behind. Rhoswen was bringing up the rear, then she sees what Ben is up to and calls after him, "Ben what're you doing?!"

For Ben had stayed behind to help Capella.

"Baker?" Capella asked dazedly.

Nihilus' angry voice hollered from behind the bolted door: "I'm warning you, Capella! If the Baker or the girl escape, it will cost you your life!"

"I guess I won't get to hear that story after all," Capella said gloomily.

"Ben hurry!" cried Helena.

Rhoswen watches everything and sees the door won't last.

"Ben, come on! There isn't much time!"

Impulsively, she tries to get him to run but the young woman steps on a loose stone. This causes her to trip and sprain her ankle just as Ben freed Capella.

"Rhoswen!"

The others had to help the protesting maiden and hold back a frantic Zak at the same time.

"Do you know what you're doing?!" Capella demanded incredulously as Ben hands him back the sword.

"Making sure you get to hear the rest of the story," Ben replied, "That's what I'm doing."

"Why you crazy, misguided-"

Just then, the doors were broken open.

Ben quickly says, "Please don't kill me Capella!"

A few feet away, Helena and the other ducked out of sight while the soldiers saw what looked to be Capella cornering Ben.

Nihilus glanced around, "Where are the other prisoners?!"

Capella answered "They escaped sir, all but the baker."

"I would've made it too if it weren't for Capella." Ben confirmed with dismay.

"It's a lucky thing for him you didn't." Nihilus said to Ben, grabbing the front of his shirt with one fist. "You have interfered with my plans for the last time, Baker!" He threw him back and snapped at Capella, "Take him to the Circus Maximus! The lions have waited long enough." Then he said to the other soldiers, "Now, go after the Briton woman. And don't come back without her!"

"We'll find her."

* * *

Meanwhile Marius was at the docks where Saleem's ship would shortly come to port. He wore a dark blue cloak concealing himself, as he paced back and forth not out of impatience, but anxiety.

He knew full well of the spell's deadline looming closer everyday, but he was far more worried about Rhoswen and her friends.

"Master, calm yourself!" Prospera told him in mother concern.

The Beast shook his head, "Something's happened, something must've gone wrong."

Marius couldn't explain it properly but he feels something - a sort of intuition that told him Rhoswen was in worse danger. "I've got to find them -" he said, straightening up and fixing the cloak that concealed his features.

"Master!" Gilford gasped, "Let's not be hasty!"

"I'll find them!" Marius called back.

* * *

Marius was already halfway across when all of a sudden he heard hooves and a carriage approaching. Quickly he hid in the growing shadows of an alleyway just in time to see several soldiers lead by a centurion on horseback and a metal caged wagon trailing behind. Within, he could see another higher ranking soldier speaking to a round man in blue with an apron.

"Halt!" The lead soldier suddenly ordered.

Marius narrowed his eyes at him; he recognized the man as one of the same men he and Rhoswen had seen when her father had been detained. Now that he got a better look, in physical size and form, they were well matched well even though Marius' shape resembled an animal.

"There has been a change of plans." The lead centurion said to the soldier (the second one from the mirror's vision, he noticed) that stepped out of the steel cage carriage. "Nero has ordered the baker to be taken to the outskirts of Rome, and crucified."

_Baker?_ Marius glanced over at the man in the steel enclosure. So then that man must Helena's husband Ben, and one of Rhoswen's friends!

He then heard the other soldier question: "But what about the Circus Maximus? The lions?"

"Merely a decoy. The Baker's friend will surely attempt another rescue," The Roman soldier replied then a callous smiled formed, "Only this time: they'll walk right into a trap!"

_**To be continued…**_


	19. Caught at the crossroads

_**Someday, when we are wiser,  
When the worlds older,  
When we have learned...  
I pray someday we may yet,  
Live to live and to let live.**_

_**Someday, life will be fairer,**_  
_**Need will be rarer,**_  
_**And greed will not pay.**_  
_**Godspeed this bright millennium,**_  
_**On its way, let it come someday.**_

-_Someday_, Hunchback of Notre Dame

**Chapter 18: Caught at the crossroads**

Helena and the rest had snuck into the Circus Maximus hoping to rescue Ben, only to find themselves cornered by guards. It was nightfall by the time the captives were taken to the outskirts of Rome.

From the bushes, Marius watched carefully. He had to wait for the right moment to strike or else his efforts would be in vain.

Outside the steel cage, they could see wooden crosses had been made. Rhoswen felt her heart hammering within, they were going to be crucified!

Ben was already tied to one cross. A grunting Zak was the next one to be pulled out. Moran held his daughter as he, Helena and the children watched in horror.

Just then, Nihilus, approached Rhoswen. He leans close to her with a twisted smile growing as he spoke. "This is your final chance… one word from your lips is all it will take."

"What do you mean?" Rhoswen questioned, she did not trust this fiend.

And that was when it all came crashing down.

"Say you will be mine and your life will be spared."

The young woman stared up at him with her pear green eyes growing wide with shock/disgust at the words. However, her cold answer came out loud and clear:

"You would offer false promises of freedom to others and now you do the same to me, you're an evil man! If my friends and father perish here then you'll have to kill me too!"

Nihilus glowered at Rhoswen, his eyes narrowing balefully. If he couldn't have her, then he'll make sure no one else will. And when they're finished, that Beast of hers will be next.

Turning his head from her, he barked at the soldiers to pull her out as the next one. Moran and the children reacted instantly with distress. From his hiding place, Marius felt as thought he were drenched with cold water.

"No, not my child!" Moran cried in anguished desperation, "Take me instead! Take me!"

"Just drag her out and be done with it!" Nero shouted impatiently from his palanquin.

The soldiers pulled the shivering maiden forcefully out of her afflicted father's arms.

"Why don't you do the honors Capella?" Nihilus handed him the hammer and nails. "Consider it your reward for foiling the baker's escape."

Capella looked hesitant; he glanced at Nero, who sneezed.

"Oh do get on with it man!" snapped the emperor.

Marius knew it would be now or never; he prepared himself to leap out.

"I know you don't have a choice, Capella; it's all right. I'm going to be with my Lord." Ben whispered, closing his eyes to brace himself.

"Yes," Capella agreed, "you will. But not today."

And then he did something that surprised everyone - including Marius - Capella shoved the hammer into one of the legs to Nero's palanquin, causing it to fall over into a tiny ravine.

Then he cut Ben loose from the cross with his sword, and met Nihilus readily when the Praetorian guard turned on him.

"Traitorous dog! You just signed your death warrant!" Nihilus snarled.

Capella stared him down. "Death is no longer my enemy, Nihilus. You are."

Wasting no time, Ben helps Zak up after untying him loose. Rhoswen tries to help them, the guards surround them. One raised a sword threateningly but then -

A large furry paw grabbed him by the armor, making the soldier drop his weapons when he saw what was lifting him.

Marius had been provoked enough and he roared his fury into the face of the now petrified man. Naturally his appearance certainly frightened the other prisoners momentarily.

Rhoswen cried out with a radiant smile. "Marius!"

That's when the truth hit them - THIS was the Beast Rhoswen and Morann had been telling them about.

Nihilus knocked the sword out of Capella's hand, cornering him against a tree.

"Consider this your dishonorable discharge!" Nihilus growled before stabbing him.

Behind them, Ben took the nail and hammer to open the cage door. Marius flew to Rhoswen at once.

"Marius, I'm so sorry! I wanted prove my father had been telling truth," she sobbed. "And I wanted so much to come back for you - but then so many things happened all at once!

"Never mind that now," he gave a curt nod to Ben - meaning, _let's get going_!

The baker turns to Justin, "Justin you drive, and don't forget Capella!"

"Yes sir!" the boy assented as he climbed onto the driver's seat while Zak took advantage of the other horse.

The carriage turned in time just as a wounded Capella knocked Nihilus off his feet. Marius, Ben and Moran then pulled the injured centurion onboard.

"Look out!" Zak yelled.

For Nihilus took a running jump onto the back of the wagon and tried to climb in.

"Room for one more?" he sneered.

Marius growled angrily and raised his paw, but Marcus beat him to it. The little boy hit the brute square in the forehead with the hammer, making him fall off.

Morann chuckled to Marcus, "Well done, my boy."

"I agree." Marius congratulated him, "That was a brave gesture on your part."

"That was some rescue, eh Capella?" Ben smiled but his face fell as he turned to the injured soldier, "Capella?"

The man was grimacing and had his hands pressed to his abdomen where Nihilus had struck him. Then he fell sideways to the floor in pain. Ben held the soldier's head, while Rhoswen held the dying man's hand in an attempt to offer some form of comfort.

A genuinely concerned Marius tore piece of his own cloak and tries to dress the wound but Capella stops him.

"Don't bother, it's too late." Capella then said to Ben. "At least I got to hear the rest of the story."

"There are many more to tell." The Baker replied.

"I expect you to keep telling them…" Capella stared into their faces, "All of you."

"You saved us, Capella."

"No. You saved me, Ben." Then his head turned to the right side limply, he was gone.

Everyone exchanged sorrowful glances. Rhoswen released his hand then buried her tear streaked face into Marius' chest. The Beast just held her tightly.

* * *

Despite the loss, they were able to reach the port in time to board the ship that would take them to the Arabian village Shem Hadar. Senator Patronius was there to see them off.

"Safe journey my friends, God be with you." The gentle politician told them.

"And with you, Senator." Helena kisses his cheek in thanks.

Rhoswen thanks him by throwing her arms around the Senator in a hug. "Thank you for all your help, Senator, you've been more than kind."

"Thank you for taking care of Capella." added Ben, "He'd be honored to know he's being buried in your family vault."

Senator Patronius smiled warmly, "After what he did for you, he IS family."

He hugs Ben goodbye.

Marius turned to the Senator gratefully, "I'll never be able to thank you enough for bringing back Colin to knock some sense into me so that I- so we could've come to the aid of our friends."

"It was a pleasure. By the way, that's a fine young lady you have there, I suggest you don't let her get away so easily." He gave the Beast a knowing wink.

Finally the ship is sailing off for they're all waving goodbye. After being officially introduced to Cyrus' parents, with the help of Prospera and the others, Rhoswen's foot is bandaged up. Then they all look out at Rome.

"Take a good look everyone." Ben told them, "We won't be coming back."

Luther nodded, "Too true, now we've only to look ahead towards the future."

Marius is looking out on the horizon, thoughtfully. _Rome…the place I once called home…maybe someday I'll return here… whether as a beast or a man that still remains to be seen._

Anna looked out into the horizon wistfully, "I can't believe we're finally on our way to Shemhadar."

"Me either." Marcus piped up, "Are we almost there?"

Everyone laughs good-naturedly. The Briton Beauty and the Roman Beast, meanwhile were thinking about other things.

Rhoswen spoke up first, " Marius, I'm so sorry! I should have asked you to come with us…but then Nero might have had you killed. And I did something awful, I hope that you can forgive me, but I had to do it."

What was it she explained what happened during her trial before the Imperial court.

"And it was only with the help of our friends and you that we were freed … please forgive me."

Marius took her hand in his paw, "There's nothing to forgive. Your father needed you, what you've done with the mirror was out of love not only for your father but your friends."

He loved Rhoswen and wanted what was best for her; and he certainly wasn't going to ask if she loved him, especially not with everything that's happened. For now, Marius was just content to be with her and meet the extraordinary friends he'd heard so much about.

* * *

But what they didn't know was that their troubles were far from over. For far on the docks watching them leave was an old foe unwilling to forget his vendetta.

"Sail away, little Christians," He said darkly, "Sail to the ends of the Earth, but know this: I will find you. And vengeance will be mine."

_**To be continued…**_


	20. Destination set

_**I'm in every kind of trouble  
Can't you tell, just look at me  
Half ecstatic, half dejected  
All in all I'm all at sea  
Easy terms I thought I wanted  
Fill me now with chilling dread  
You could never know the chaos  
Of a life turned on it's head  
Of a life turned on it's head**_

_**I am certain that I love him  
But a love can be misplaced  
Have I compromised my people  
In my passion and my haste?  
I could be his life companion  
Anywhere but where we are  
Am I leader? Am I traitor?  
Did I take a step too far?**_

- _A step too far_, Aida

**Chapter 19: Destination set**

In the now deserted villa, the final rose on the second thorny bush of the enchanted mosaic was slowly fading away…time was running out…

* * *

However the spell's deadline was a trifle compared to the terrified uproar the crew and passengers made at Marius' form and those of the villa residents. Tacticus and Saleem, the ship's captain, would've attacked on sight had Rhoswen and the children not stepped in between them.

Marius could hardly blame them, it was only with Rhoswen's encouragement that gave him the strength to explain with Ben and Helena's help. Many few were still wary, but there was plenty of time for proving himself later. As of this moment, Saleem was performing a marriage ceremony for Miriam and Tacticus.

"We are gathered here tonight for the marriage of Miriam and Tacticus, is there a dowry for the bride?"

Miriam's father hands Miriam a pair of rings. Miriam was reasonably shocked; she protested. "But these are yours and mother's! They've been in the family for generations."

Miriam's mother closed her daughter's hand around the ring. "And they will be for many more."

Next Ben said the following words to bless the marriage, "Miriam and Tacticus, you share both love and courage, now in your joining, may you also share the love of God. And with that love, build a home that will honor him forever."

The couple places the rings on one another's fingers.

"As captain of this fine vessel," Saleem concludes, "I pronounce you: husband and wife."

The couple kisses much to the cheers and applause of the crew. Later there was a celebration with music and dancing. Rhoswen would've loved to dance whilst singing a song from her mother's homeland but her ankle still needed healing. Moran and Marius wouldn't leave her side, furthermore, Marius was the one who had to half-carry and half-lead her so they could congratulate the happy couple on their joining.

"Congratulations."

"I know you two will be very happy together."

The just married pair nodded.

"Thank you," Miriam said, "We're hoping you two find happiness too."

Then Tacticus said to Marius with a knowing smile, "And from what I see, it may be right before your eyes."

Beast and Beauty blink in surprise; they exchange sheepish meaningful glances. True, they felt the noble of emotions for each other, but neither of them were able to summon the courage to say the three fateful words.

A little ways away, Justin and Marcus are wistfully thinking about their parents. They knew why Rhoswen destroyed the mirror, still they couldn't help but long for the magical object to see them once more.

"God's helping everybody find parents except for us." The youngest boy said sadly.

"He hasn't forgotten you boys." Helena walked to them, "It's just sometimes it's hard to see what he's doing."

Justin said quietly, "I'll say"

"I've an idea why don't we get ready for bed," she suggested, "And I'll tell you a story about Jesus helped his disciples when they thought God had forgotten about them."

* * *

That same night they settled down for a good night's sleep and Helena began to tell the story

"They were remembering Jesus' death and all that had happened since Jesus himself joined them. They did not recognize him…"

The story gets Marius thinking, could it be that his decision for joining them on the trip meant as more incentive to be with Rhoswen or something else?

"…And they suddenly realized who he was, but before they could say a word… Jesus was gone."

"Did they ever see him again?" questioned Marcus.

"They sure did." Helena replied as the candles were being blown out for the night, "But that's a story for another time. Good night, my angels."

"Sleep well, everyone." Prospera added, kissing Colin goodnight. "We'll see you in the morning dumplings."

* * *

Sometime during the night, Marcus and Colin are staring out the window. Rhoswen comes up and notices them, "Boys, it's late. There's still miles to go."

Justin sat up, "She's right, what're you doing?"

"I'm looking for that funny light I saw before." answered Marcus.

Colin squinted to try and see over the horizon, "But I don't see anything now."

Justin scowls at them skeptically.

"But I really saw it." insisted Marcus.

"Go to sleep. You're so tired, you're already dreaming." Justin said turning over in the blankets to sleep.

Marcus and Colin continued looking out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of what they saw earlier. But then Marcus groans in disappointment and settles into the blankets, followed by a reluctant Colin.

Rhoswen helped tuck them in.

"There you go now - ah!" she suddenly drew her hand back.

"What's the matter?" Marcus and Colin asked in alarm.

"Just a scrape, a little splinter…" Rhoswen reassured them, "Why don't you get some sleep while it's still dark?"

Yet a bit of blood comes out from the small wound. She stared at it; an inauspicious sensation washing over her.

"As odd as this sounds," she said worriedly, "I have a terrible feeling about this…"

Not to far, Marius was in a deep sleep, but he tosses and turns fitfully at the mention of Rhoswen's words. Almost as if it were an omen…

* * *

However what none of them knew was that it was no optical illusion Marcus had spotted. No, it was the light of another ship. But the passengers there were far from friendly.

Several of them were bounty hunters or slave traders, and there, reading the maps was an old foe: Nihilus!

The problem of Tacticus and the Baker escaping was already bad enough, but having the Briton maiden refuse his offer was unacceptable! And now, he held a vicious vendetta against the monster for aiding Capella in saving the Christians from certain death and, above all, for having the audacity to even exist. What's more, he recognized the way the Beast and Rhoswen had looked at each other - it was the same smitten glances between love-sick adolescents; that alone was enough to ignite his wrath.

He'll get his revenge son enough, he can't stand the thought of Rhoswen with them, even if he can't have her for his own.

_**To be continued…**_


	21. Separated

_**Don't make me laugh, **_

_**Don't pull my leg **_

_**May I suggest you would do best to beg, **_

_**If you say no, miss,**_

_**If you refuse, **_

_**This is your notice that I refuse to lose**_

**_Say yes, my love,_**

_**And go with a winner! **_

_**Believe me, that would be wiser**_

**Chapter 20: Separated**

All too soon one morning they've arrived to port, but their journey was far from over.

"Port Sa'id is much too dangerous," explained Ben, "There's still a roman outpost and they'll be looking for me and Tacticus."

"And by now it would include me and Rhoswen." Marius said grimly.

Ben nodded. "That's why you, Zak, Justin, Marcus, Helena, Tacticus, Rhoswen and myself will cross to Shem hadar through the desert from here." He said pointing to a map. "The others will take the shorter road from the board."

Anna's face fell. "But…that means splitting up."

Colin looked crestfallen. "You mean we can't go with you?"

"Colin…" Prospera said sadly.

Tacticus put his hands on her shoulders gently. "It's for the best Anna. You Miriam and everyone else will be in Shem hadar long before us. And we'll expect a big hug, just like _this_." He hugs the little girl, making her giggle.

"Splitting up?" Moran gaped, "But surely you can't mean-?"

Rhoswen turned to her father. "_Athair _listen to us, I just want to make sure you're safe also."

Moran sighed with great reluctance then glances at Marius reprovingly. "You'd better take good care of her!"

The Beast nodded firmly, "This I swear on my own life. Not just Rhoswen but everyone else."

While they were discussing the arrangements, Ben whispered to Miriam: "When you get to Sa'id ask for a scribe named Yakov…He may have word of Justin and Marcus' parents."

"Do you think they could still be alive?" questioned Saleem.

Ben glanced over the boys, who were talking animatedly to Colin. "For their sake, I must hope so."

"Prospera, Luther, Gilford, I want you go with the others and look after them as well - I don't need to tell you that the road you face ahead will be perilous."

Luther agreed, "Yes sir."

"We'll meet you all in Shem hadar, Master Marius." Gilford confirmed, "Just be careful!"

* * *

Soon the passengers split up - the first group taking the different route were dropped off to shore, waving to the others.

"Ben, how are going to travel 200 miles of desert wasteland without a wagon?" asked Zak.

Just then they heard cheerful laughing to their right.

"I'm telling you Reg, that's funniest thing I've ever heard."

And there, pulling up in a wagon with an old horse dragging it was an elderly man in yellow with a green traveling cloak.

Marius, who was just behind Helena and Tacticus, self-consciously pulls up his own dark blue cloak to conceal his features. He didn't need to scare off any of the locals. Next to him, Rhoswen placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Ben, right on time. So nice to see you all again." The old man greeted cheerily, "Well most of you."

"Milo? Oh no!" Zak groaned in exasperation.

Tacticus looked at him curiously. "What's wrong Zak?"

"Yes," Rhoswen asked, "He's at least being hospitable enough to give us a ride."

Zak rolled his eyes. "You'll see, you'll see."

So the group is crossing the hot desert in the wagon, listening to Milo tell stories of other travelers he'd given rides to in the past. This left several of them wondering why neither horse nor driver reacted at the brief glimpse of Marius. But then again they were all more concerned with reaching Shem Hadar and reuniting with the rest as soon as possible.

Both maiden and monster listen to the old man's tales in an effort keep their mind off the heat, and out of genuine interest.

When they're going through a small rocky gorge, Zak leaned forward to ask Milo. "How much further to Shem hadar?"

"Two days, eh Regis?" Milo said to his horse, which whinnied in reply. He added, "Two and a half. He thinks we'll be delayed by raiders."

Marius glances around curiously."In this climate?"

The horse suddenly neighed and stopped dead in it's tracks. Milo looked out to his right hand side to see several men on camels charging towards them!

"You were saying? Hang on everyone!" The elderly man cried, snapping the reins to make his horse run.

A chase began through the gorge, then up ahead was another rider with a sword and his head wrapped in red cloth - so that only his eyes can be seen, blocking their way. "You Christian, halt!"

But Milo had Regis make a daring turn to another path. Only to run into a dead end, causing the passenger inside the wagon to lose their balance.

"Were boxed in!" Zak exclaimed with dismay, as he got up.

Fearfully, they watch the raiders calmly trot up on the camels. Marius gets ready to fight until the other raiders pulled out the others and raised the blades threateningly over them while their leader held Rhoswen in place.

A heavy hand feel on Rhoswen's shoulder, making her cry out in alarm. Upon feeling the cold touch of steel against her throat, she froze.

"Don't try to struggle," a dreadfully familiar voice whispered darkly in her ear as the hand that held her shoulder now slid possessively around her waist. Once recognizing the voice, Rhoswen's blood ran cold with fear and disgust.

Then the lead rider reached up to his face and pulled away the cloth - revealing the face of Nihilus, much to their horror.

"Ah, so we meet again."

The villains detain the caravan, burn down Milo's wagon then separated Tacticus, Ben and Rhoswen from the others. Marius is tied up and can only watch in helpless frustration as the captive three are tied to the camel's saddle.

A frightened Rhoswen thought she was meant to simply be tied with Ben and Tacticus but she's stopped and forcibly pulled up on a camel due to her injured ankle - unfortunately it had to be the one Nihilus was riding.

"Where are you taking us?" demanded Ben.

"To bounty hunters, where else?" Nihilus answered, "You and your convert will fetch a huge price, all those still wanted by the emperor." He notices Tacticus' ring then removes it.

The ex-soldier protested in vain. "No!"

"Yes," Nihilus then tossed it to one of the riders. "An advance on your fee."

"Look, you have what you want in us," Ben said softly, trying to keep his voice steady, "Now let the others go free."

"They _are_ free, free to die of thirst." Nihilus replied, "Except for perhaps that Beast friend of yours."

Below, a frustrated Marius is pulled roughly to his feet and away from the other below.

"Let Marius go!" Rhoswen wailed, "You have us, why pull him into this?!"

"I want him dead for my own personal reasons." Nihilus retorts. "Him, I like much better as either a legend or a throw rug!"

Then the vile ex-roman soldier cuts rope that had been holding a dry tree branch with a boulder on it - once released the boulder hit the side of the rocks and caused the debris to cover one exit out of the gorge. Next he pulled on the ropes that held down the captive's wrists.

In her unwilling spot, the Briton beauty cringed and tried to pull away from Nihilus, but his hand held her firmly in place against his chest.

"I won't badgered by your foul words any longer." she scowled.

He leaned in to whisper licentiously in her ear, "If having you so close means I have to threaten your friends and that thing, then it's well worth it."

Below Marius glances upwards determinedly. Thinking: _It's not goodbye. Rhoswen, I'll find you, I swear by everything good in this world._

_**To be continued…**_


	22. Showdown

_**A time for us some day there'll be  
When chains are torn by courage born of a love that's free  
A time when dreams so long denied  
Can flourish as we unveil the love we now must hide**_

**_A time for us at last to see_**  
**_A life worthwhile for you and me_**

**_And with our love through tears and thorns_**  
**_We will endure as we pass surely through every storm_**  
**_A time for us some day there'll be a new world_**  
**_A world of shining hope for you and me_**

-_A time for us_, Loreena Mckennitt

**Chapter 21: Final showdown**

The raiders were seen crossing the desert taking along their prisoners.

Nihilus taunted the captured three with a water carrier, letting a few drops fall onto the sand. "Water anyone?"

The two men walking behind said nothing. Ben only looked dismayed, Tacticus only glared back at Nihilus.

Rhoswen turned her head away from her abductor and responded icily (and stubbornly). "I'm not thirsty!"

"Can you say the same for your friends?" He mocked her then says to Tacticus. "Don't you wish you'd killed me when you had the chance in Rome? I was so disappointed you didn't try."

"Give me a sword and I'll make it up to you now." Tacticus retorts, causing his foe to turn his head back to the front.

"Easy Tacticus, easy." Ben whispered to him.

They would need their strength for whatever lay ahead. Behind in the back, unbeknownst to them, Regis has chewed himself lose.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marius had been about to be killed and flayed, but he fought back once they were gone. He goes back to find the rest, hoping they were still alive in the gorge. Fortunately, he finds them climbing up the rocks and Regis surprisingly, at the edge with Zak holding on the rope.

With great determination, the Beast then pulls them up with several tugs of strength - giving the small caravan the surprise of their lives.

"Whoa!"

"Thank you Gentlemen." Helena thanked Regis, Milo and Marius as she and the others were brushing themselves off.

Marius gasped, catching his breath. "You're welcome Helena."

"That was some show of strength back here," Milo comments casually.

"I suppose it comes with the-" Marius cuts himself off when he notices that his cloak had fallen, revealing himself to Milo and Regis. He froze until he noticed that neither the old man or horse had done anything else or looked at him as if he were something out of the ordinary.

"But…why don't you react? Don't you fear my terrifying beastly shape?"

Milo made an 'oh please' gesture. "Lemme tell you something boy, when you're as old as I am and did the amount of travelin' as me and Regis - you'd have seen stranger things then."

"Alright then everyone," Helena said, "A quick drink of water then we've got to find, Ben, Tacticus and Rhoswen."

Marius nodded grimly. "Agreed."

"One thing I don't understand why did he take Rhoswen too?" Justin questioned. Something about Nihilus motives with her and Marius had seemed awfully suspicious.

The Beast sighed - there was no hiding this from them, let alone the children. "She didn't tell you and I preferred not to say anything, but just before she was to be dragged out and crucified - he made her an offer that she wisely refused."

"What offer?" demanded Zak.

The other watched as he tightened his claw into a fist while explaining. "Rhoswen herself told me of how'd Nihilus been following her around Rome since the day of the great fire. And now it's clear he's always had his eye on her." He growled lowly in hi throat. "That's _why_ he took her with them."

"Don't you worry, we'll find them." Milo told him confidently.

* * *

However Regis' escape didn't go unnoticed.

"The horse was tied to your camel!" one of the riders complained.

"You tied the knot!"

The crack of a whip silenced them both.

"Just don't lose _them._" Nihilus pointed to Ben and Tacticus and giving Rhoswen a glance.

Destiny put them in his hands and he wasn't going to let any of them go so easily.

They continued the trek through the desert but Ben was starting to falter.

"Remember Baker…dead or alive, the reward money is the same." Nihilus sneered.

At that moment, Ben almost falls over. Tacticus help him up by holding on to what the baker was forced to carry on his back.

"No Tacticus, you must preserve your strength." said the Baker worriedly, "We may yet have a chance to use it."

Rhoswen listened with great concern, _For our sake, I hope you're right._ she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile the others had found the tracks thanks to Justin but Milo looked concerned as he scrutinized them.

"Milo what's wrong?" asked Helena.

The old man answered, "From the look of these tracks Ben ain't gonna last much longer."

Helena looked up at the sky anxiously.

* * *

By sundown, a gradually weakened Ben falls down

"Ben!"

"Oh no Ben!"

"How fitting," Nihilus laughed, "That the baker gets baked in the end."

That night while the villains gloated in their tent, Tacticus and Rhoswen tended to Ben the best they could.

"Please, please help Ben." Tacticus prayed, "Just give him the strength to walk."

"If your God answers prayer," Nihilus came up behind them, "Why has he left you to die in the desert?"

He left for the tent laughing, Tacticus and Rhoswen glared after him.

"That's what you think!" The young woman snapped.

"We're not dead yet." added Tacticus.

Rhoswen clasped her hands and began to sing softly in hopes of the song to lift their spirits.

_**A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth **_

_**Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn **_

_**Ar rìbhinn òg,**_

_**fàs a's faic **_

_**Do thìr, dìleas féin **_

_**A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn **_

_**Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir **_

_**Naoidhean bhig, **_

_**ar rìbhinn òg **_

_**Maighdean uasal bhàn…**_

_**A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn **_

_**Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir **_

_**Naoidhean bhig, **_

_**ar rìbhinn òg **_

_**Maighdean uasal bhàn…**_

* * *

The next morning, Ben had awoken much to Tacticus and Rhoswen's relief.

"Ben, are you alright?"

"Of course Tacticus, I just needed a little nap."

"We're breaking camp if we don't keep walking they'll kill us." murmured Tacticus.

"Tacticus, Rhoswen, listen to me, I can't walk."

Rhoswen's eyes darted between her friends and the raiders, "Ben, you've got to try please!"

Tacticus shook his head. "I've listened to you many times Ben, but this time I won't. I can't let you die in this desert."

"I agree." Rhoswen nodded, trying to help lift Ben.

"Tell me Tacticus," Nihilus questioned darkly, "Who will carry you when your strength is gone?"

One of the riders suddenly pointed: "Master look!"

Regis was right there in plain sight.

"Go get him!" Nihilus cracked his whip.

What they didn't know it was a trap set for the rider so that Zak could take his place. However his face was hidden so that no one else would suspect anything.

"What took you so long? Get back in line and watch that horse!"

Zak obeyed, winked at a confused Rhoswen then as he passed the two captive men he tried to get Ben's attention. "Psst! Ben!"

The weary Baker glanced up and brightened, "Tacticus, it's Zak! Zak is here!"

Tacticus humored him, worried that he may be hallucinating because of the heat. "That's nice Ben, of course he is. Now try to relax."

"And look, Helena's up ahead too."

"Ben, you're delirious, you can't see Helena"

"Then who is that?"

The two men looked over as did Rhoswen and lo! Up on a ledge was Helena holding a staff.

"It's that woman again!" cried one of the raiders.

Helena stood her ground, "I order you to let them go!"

"Kill her and this time, _finish the job_!" Nihilus ordered with a clenched fist.

Zak rode forwards then cut Tacticus and Ben loose. The other riders charged but one of them was pulled off while the other crashed into a rope held at the ends by the others.

Nihilus turned to see Zak give Ben and Tacticus water. He pulled out a sword and readied to face the younger man.

"I've sharpened this blade on better men than you!"

They charged at each other but Zak was faster.

"Yes but not quicker." Quipped Zak.

While Tacticus went to one of the fallen riders to retrieve his ring and placing it back on his own finger where it belonged. "I believe you have something of mine."

Nihilus and Zak charged again; but this time, Zak is knocked off.

Out from the rocks, Marius emerged; His golden brown eyes searching for Rhoswen

"Marius!" The maiden cried, pulling herself to her feet.

"Rhoswen!"

Both Roman Beast and Briton Beauty tried to reach one another during the commotion. But then Rhoswen is pulled off the ground and onto a camel.

"Let's see how brave you are without one of your own!" Nihilus shouted to them and took Regis' reins. "Or when you die of thirst!"

Rhoswen looked back, "No, help me!"

"Rhoswen!"

Marius and Tacticus give chase - Marius on all fours in desperation and Tacticus on a camel. Both ex Roman soldiers clashed swords, Tacticus knocking the weapon out of his opponent's hand and had him cornered in a dead end.

"Release Rhoswen, give us our water and we'll let you go free." Tacticus tried to reason.

"Unhand her," Marius declared, "How far will this hate and poison in your blood take you?"

Nihilus cracks his whip and knocks Tacticus off the camel. "If she's not mine, then she'll belong to no one else!"

Rhoswen struggles viciously and manages to throw Nihilus off.

"End of the ride Nihilus!" she yelled.

This gave Marius enough time to tackle Nihilus.

"At least you fight like a Roman," Nihilus snarled raising his sword, "Now prepare to die like one!"

He brings the sword down but Marius rolls out of the way and swipes at Nihilus with his own claws.

During their fighting, they fell near a small ledge. Marius landed belly first, his arms dangling off the cliff and when he slowly opened his eyes he saw a gaping chasm - one a with a terrifying drop. Alarmed, he jumped up away from the edge as much as possible.

He glanced around for Nihilus, it looked as though he'd fallen, the Beast didn't see any sign of their most notorious enemy.

Up near the rocks, a familiar voice called out his name making him turn.

"Rhoswen!" A joyous smile graced his lion like features.

They reach out towards one another and clasp hand - paw lovingly.

She looked wan, tired and her usually curly brown hair was matted but never did she look as beautiful as she did now. "You're alright…" He said gently, stroking her hair.

The maiden leaned into the softness of his paw tenderly with a warm smile.

But then suddenly Tacticus' shocked voice shouted out. "No, Nihilus, don't!"

And something pierced his side, causing him to let out a roar of pain.

_**To be continued…**_


	23. Happy ending

_**In this time of fear,  
When prayer so often proved in vain,  
Hope seemed like the summer birds  
too swiftly flown away.  
Yet now I'm standing here  
with heart so full I can't explain  
seeking faith and speaking words I never thought I'd say**_

_**There can be miracles when you believe.  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill.  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
when you believe  
Somehow you will, you will when you believe.**_

- _There can be miracles when you believe_, Prince of Egypt

**Chapter 22: The true magic words**

Rhoswen had leaned in lovingly into Marius' gentle paw when he suddenly let out an ear-splitting roar. She looked down in time to see Nihilus pull out a bloodied dagger from the Beast's side, making her shriek in distress.

The villain swings back for another shot, but Tacticus tackles him.

They fall off the ledge but a weakening Marius just barely manages to grab a hold of Tacticus' arm with a vengeful Nihilus hanging on to Tacticus' clothes.

"It looks like you're going to kill me after all," Nihilus tells Tacticus "But this time I'm taking you and that foul creature with me!"

Marius started to slip but then Ben, Zak and Rhoswen came to his aid.

"No, you're not!" Ben grunted as he strained to pull them to safety.

Seeing what they're doing Nihilus raised his blade. "No, this time you won't escape me!"

Tacticus then notices the cloth starting to tear as did Marius.

"Nihilus, take my hand!" Tacticus cried.

"No, I want your life!"

But the cloth tore and he fell to his doom, causing the heroes to turn their heads away at the awful sight. The other rushed over in time to see the three pull both Beast and ex-soldier to safety but Marius was losing blood.

The men exchanged glances; knowing their friend didn't have much time.

Rhoswen gently cradles Marius' head, looking saddened. "My poor Beast…I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you."

"I don't blame you in anything," Marius answered her, "I die happy, truly blessed because I knew friendship and because I've met you…"

"Don't say that, we're here. We can still make it."

"At least I get to see you…one last time." Darkness began to cloud his vision, but he fought to keep his eyes on her face. Until he sees something in his final moments. "I see him, Rhoswen…he's… r…"

And then, to everyone's sorrow, the lion-like head falls back, and his eyes close.

Rhoswen shook her head refusing to believe this was happening; it did not matter if Nihilus was gone forever or that she, her friends and father were free from Nero's hatred. Freedom was meaningless if her beast was not there with her.

She grips his paw but Marius doesn't react. "No, please. Oh please, don't go. Not yet. You can't leave me…I love you."

* * *

Far away in Rome, the final flower vanishes completely from the mosaic…

* * *

Back in the desert, the story keepers looked dejected that another friend has been lost trying to help them. Suddenly, a beam of light falls, like a colorful shooting star.

Marcus, who had been crying silently is the first to notice, "Hey, what's that?"

One by one they all notice the second beam and were awestruck. What was happening?

Then another comes. And another, and another. Streaks of multicolored light began to rain down.

"Rhos - Rhoswen look!"

She finally notices what is happening. She stops crying for a second, then starts to back away; her eyes widening with wonder and trepidity.

Then a large beam of golden sunlight shines down upon Marius' motionless body, causing it to slowly rise.

* * *

It could be seen in Shem hadar miles away, much to the astonishment of the denizens and recent newcomers.

"What's that?"

"What is THAT?"

* * *

The bewildered travelers watch in marvel as the Beast's body is wrapped in his cloak like a cocoon. The huge body shrinking, changing.

A fore paw stretches out and the claws turn into fingers. A hind paw emerges and becomes a human foot. Finally, a wind blows across his face and the fur melts away in a blinding flash of white-gold light.

Then the figure is gently laid back down where Marius' body once lay as if by giant hands. And it stood up, it's back to them before turning around to reveal a handsome man with an inverted triangle face shape, his nose was long and straight, slightly wavy black hair that fell to his shoulders and fair skin.

Rhoswen was the first to speak up. "But where's Marius? Where is my Beast?"

The stranger looked at his hands in astonishment then glanced at her tenderly. "Look into my eyes Rhoswen, I am he."

The maiden frowned in puzzlement, looking him over. And she looked into his eyes… they were the same warm gold-brown as her beloved beast.

A radiant smile graced her features. "It IS you!"

"I was turned into a beast - so as to open my eyes to other's pain beyond my wealth and indifference - the spell could only be broken if a woman could see past my beastly façade and love me before the final rose in the mosaic vanished."

Milo suddenly brightened. "Now I know who this is! This is the same ambassador that went missing two years ago! Isn't he Regis?"

Zak cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Hate to interrupt this er…" He and the others were still stunned by this turn of events, "Happy reunion but we better continue to Shem hadar."

That was true, their journey was far from over. They still had to travel to Shem hadar through the desert. It was a long trek, Marcus was so tired he nearly fell off Regis.

Tacticus helped him back up. "Hey now, no sleeping on the job."

"C'mon Marcus, we'll be there soon."

"I…think I see an oasis with palm trees and water too." The little boy blinked dazedly.

Helena whispered worriedly to the others. "I don't think the children can last much longer."

Zak poured it down a cup but it was little. Ben took it and gave it to the small boy

Marius patted the little boy's back encouragingly, "Drink you'll need your strength."

"How's that Marcus, better?" Ben asked.

"Yeah," he sighed, "Now I see our parents waving."

"Marcus, don't start this again. I'm telling you the only thing out there is sand -" Justin turns and stops short. "And _mom and dad_?"

And lo, running towards them waving was a crowd of their friends including the two boy's parents and Rhoswen's worried father.

Justin and Marcus are reunited with their parents, Tacticus with Miriam and Anna, Rhoswen with her father and Marius' loyal friends as humans once more.

"Regis, I just want to say…thanks we couldn't have done it without you."

Milo gave a wry smile. "What're you talking to him for? He's just a dumb horse."

The horse neighs and Zak raises an eyebrow with a small grin.

Marius is seen talking with his household family about everything. He mentioned to them despite his appearance and Rhoswen's reassurance he suspected something else that was now crystal clear.

"I know it sounds crazy, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say Ben and his wife KNEW. Somehow. They must've suspected we all used to be human, yet never said anything else about it."

"I suppose it's taught us to have a little more faith in the kindness from the unexpected of places." Prospera said sagely.

* * *

That night, Cyrus' parents gave a grand performance with Ben telling a story as the grand finale. "On such a happy night, how fitting it is to tell such a happy story."

Anna whispered to the other children, "This'll be the first time we hear one without being chased or having to hide."

"Or under a spell." added Colin.

"I could get used to this." quipped Cyrus.

Colin frowns in confusion, "Do I have still have to sleep in a makeshift den?"

Everyone laughs. Then Ben tells his captivated audience the tale of Jesus' ascension.

"…They knew then that the death of Jesus wasn't the end, it was only the beginning… and so it is for all of us, as we carry the stories from here to the ends of the Earth each of us can be story-keeper."

"Even me?" questioned Marcus.

"And me?" asked Colin

"Even you Marcus. For now you know the stories of Jesus' birth to his loving acts of healing from his most amazing miracles to the way children simply love him. And as we pass these stories on, may other comes to find the love of Jesus just as we have till one day there are as many Storykeepers as there are stars in the sky."

Marius held Rhoswen's hand. "Think you can live as the wife of a most likely exiled legate?"

Rhoswen grinned. "I'll take my chances. If you don't mind sharing all we've learned to Britannia someday."

"Sounds like a plan."

Nearby the lovers, the servants and Milo watch them cheerily.

"Whaddoyou think they'll call this story Regis?" Milo asked, his amused gaze flickering over Rhoswen and Marius.

The horse neighs once.

"I got it now! Beauty and the Beast."

_**Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast.**_

**_Tale as old as time_**  
**_Song as old as rhyme_**  
**_Beauty and the Beast._**

The End


End file.
